


Snape's real agenda

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Het and Slash, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Snape Bashing, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry hears something about his mother and Snape he decides to confront the man that he believed had been helping all these years because of his love for Lily Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, the funerals were held for everyone that died. Harry being Harry, went to every one, but his friends were with him like they always were. The hardest were the ones for Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks Lupin. Even though Harry only met Andromeda Tonks once and that meeting didn't go well, they both knew they had to put any differences aside for the sake of Teddy Lupin. He was going to need both of them growing up since he lost not only his parents, but his grandfather as well. Molly Weasley was taking the loss of one of her children extremely hard, Arthur Weasley did everything he could to help his wife through this time even though he was having a hard time himself. George, of course was a mess, being twin to Fred and everyone tried to help him.

When the funerals were finished, Harry stayed at the Burrow and relaxed for the first time in years, not just his body, but his mind and heart as well. He had started thinking about what he was going to do now. The first thing he was going to do was to buy his own place. As he sat there thinking about it, about his first home, he’s thoughts drifted to the house in Godric’s Hollow. Apart from the roof around his baby bedroom, the rest of the house looked okay.

When Harry had been at the Burrow for two months he made his decision and stepped out of the house and went down to the shed where Mr. Weasley kept all his muggle stuff.

‘Mr. Weasley, have you got a minute?’

‘Anytime Harry, what can I do for you?’

‘Well,’ Harry sat down at one of the benches, ‘I’ve been thinking a lot lately, about getting my own place. You know I love staying here, but I really need to get my life in order and the first thing is my own home.’

‘Yes, a natural thing to do and something I knew you would want eventually.’

‘At first I thought of buying a place, as you know I can afford it. But lately, well, something else occurred to me and I wondered if I could do it.’

‘You’re parent’s home,’ Arthur gave Harry a kindly smile.

‘Yeah, it’s not really in bad shape, mainly the roof. I don’t know anything about my parents and I really want to start getting to know them and what better place than in their home, my home.’

‘I know that house was left to give people hope, but the war is over, Voldemort is dead. Now from what I know about this is you do own it, so really it is your decision on what you would like to do. I think if you were going to pull it down and have another house built, then people might say something. But fixing that house up, everyone would understand why you would want to. Since it does just need repairing, it’s something you could do yourself, would you want to or get someone else to fix it?’

‘I want to, maybe have Hermione give me a hand, she’s good at all those type of spells.’

‘Yes, she’s very clever. Now let me ask you something Harry, how will you be going inside there the first time? It is the place he murdered your parents and tried to kill you, well the first time.’

‘I know it will be hard, especially since I did hear everything that went on that night. The one thing that I think will help is, because I was so young, I don’t have any memories of what happened. But having to do something hard or difficult never stopped me and I don’t want it to this time. It might be the only way for me to really get to know what their life was like.’

‘Yes, it probably would because there is things inside that house that will show you what their everyday life was like. You’ll probably find letters, photos, all types of things that will give you the start of knowing your parents.’

‘Yeah, there is, Dumbledore told me that the house was sealed right after he got their bodies out, but nothing was touched. How will Mrs. Weasley take it when I mention that I’m moving out?’

‘She knows you will Harry even if she will miss you. She has finally realised that all her children, that includes you and Hermione, you’re all adults now and will want to have your own place eventually. I can tell you one thing she will do though and that’s make you promise to come for dinner at least a few times a week, she loves to cook for all of you.’

Harry grinned, ‘That I could do, I would miss Mrs. Weasley’s wonderful cooking. That’s one thing I will have to learn, is how to cook. But like with everything, we’ve got the time now to do all those things we wanted to.’

‘Yes we do Harry, that’s why I love being down here in the shed. It’s one of my greatest passions, pulling all this muggle stuff apart, finding out how it works. I would still love to find out how aeroplanes stay up though.’

‘I don’t know much about planes, but I do know part of it is to do with the engines. You know what Mr. Weasley, I’ll get you some books on planes next time I’m in London. You might not ever get a chance to work on one, but it will give you a lot of information. I did want to ask you though, when do you think you’ll be going back to work?’

‘I got a letter from Kingsley, he thinks another month and they should have most of his main supporters out of the ministry. But he also wanted to give us time, because of Fred. So I’m having Percy work with me for a while, until he can decide what he wants to do now since he can’t have his old job back. But like all of us, we do have time to work out exactly what we want to do.’

‘Yeah, we do. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it and go talk to Hermione and Ron. Thanks Mr. Weasley, I still like getting advice from you.’

‘Anytime Harry,’ Arthur smiled then watched Harry leave his shed. After hearing what Harry went through and what he was willing to do, he still couldn’t believe how well Harry was coping. Arthur hoped that what he saw and heard was real and Harry wasn’t hiding the fact that he was having a hard time. Everyone would realise why if he was, so even if Harry left here, Arthur was going to have Ron and Hermione keep an eye on him, just to make sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was standing outside the house in Godric’s Hollow, Hermione and Ron were standing behind him waiting for him to go inside. They had been standing there for half an hour and they weren’t sure if they should say something or not. Finally, Hermione decided she had to.

‘Harry, if this is too hard for you, then don’t do it.’

Harry sighed, ‘No, it’s not that Hermione, I’m just wondering what I will find inside,’ Harry pushed the gate open then stepped up to the door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly turned the handle and pushed the door in. He stood there staring inside what he thought was the living room. Harry blew out a big breath, then stepped inside and looked around. Apart from being very dusty, there didn’t seem to be any damage at all. He heard Ron and Hermione behind him, but just kept looking around. Harry spotted a few pictures on the mantle above the fireplace, he stepped over and picked one up, wiped all the dust off, then stood there staring at a picture of his parents holding him. To Harry, it look like he was only a few weeks or at least a month or so old, ‘Things could have been so different if that prophecy was never made, or at least not told to Voldemort.’

‘Yes, your parents would probably still be alive. It’s hard to say exactly what would have happened Harry. They were members of the order of the phoenix, fighting back then, so anything could have happened to them.’

‘Yeah, like Neville’s parents. I think I would rather be dead than live like that. But what do you think though, apart from a good clean, and fixing the roof upstairs, it’s in good condition.’

‘It’s good Harry, just dirty, but if you don’t know them, mum knows some great cleaning spells she could teach you.’

‘I might get her to do that, but some things I will clean the muggle way. I don’t know why, I just want to do as much as I can without magic,’ Harry glanced towards the stairs, sighed, then slowly walked over to them and stood staring up, ‘I should get this over with, I’m just a little anxious as to what I will see up there.’

‘That’s understandable Harry, it’s where everything changed for you.’ Hermione said kindly.

‘You can take your time Harry, there’s no rush to do this.’

‘I know Ron, but I want to,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths then walked up the stairs until he came to the door of his old room. It was busted and barely hanging on. Harry pushed it and it fell with a loud thud to the floor, ‘It’s not as bad as I imagined it would be. Nothing seems to be wet and it’s been raining lately, I wonder why?’

‘Dumbledore probably enchanted it Harry, so the weather didn’t get in. He might have known you would want to come here one day.’

‘Yeah, makes sense Hermione,’ Harry stepped into the room, his room, he looked around then stared at the cot which he would have been in that night. Parts of the roof were in it as well as over the floor. But one thing Harry noticed, was blood, ‘Look,’ Harry pointed.

Hermione and Ron stepped beside Harry and saw what he was pointing at, ‘Is that your blood?’ Ron asked as he stared down into the cot.

‘Must be, even though my new scar did bleed, I never thought about my other one.’

Hermione stared at the blood, but had to look away. She kept imagining Harry as a baby, hurt, bleeding and alone. She stared around the room when something caught her attention. She bent down and picked it up, turning it over in her hand.

‘Um, Harry, look what I found,’ Hermione held her palm out.

Harry turned and stared at Hermione’s hand then picked up the golden pin and stared at it.

‘Godric Gryffindor, he did find something. Dumbledore didn’t think there was anything of Gryffindor’s out there. But this is small, what would it have been used for because it has a pin of some type on the back.’

‘Back then, they used to keep their sash’s pinned to their uniforms or clothes. All different types of people would use them for their clothes, they have different uses for everything back then. These types of things were very common, not made of gold of course, only the wealthy could afford these. What are you going to do with it because it did belong to Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts?’

‘I’ll probably give it to McGonagall, not yet though. Imagine, this was what he was going to use that night, I just ended up being made into one instead of this. I wonder where he found it?’

‘I doubt we’ll ever know that Harry.’

‘No, probably not, but in your opinion Hermione, do you think there might be a chance he found it here, in Godric’s Hollow, this was his birth place.’

‘I have read that people have tried to find his belongings for years. But the main thing was everyone tried to find where he’s home used to be. Maybe that’s what Voldemort did, found that area and that’s where the pin was.’

‘So no one knows where his home was, I never knew that,’ Ron said as he stared around.

‘No, just that he lived here in Godric’s Hollow and he named the town. But do you want me to show you those spells Harry, so you can start working on the roof?’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Harry stuck the little golden pin in his pocket, took his wand out then watched and listen to Hermione. When he thought he had them, he took the enchantments off, then started to repair the roof. Considering how it looked from the outside, it didn’t take long to fix. When they were done, Harry stood back, ‘So, did I do it alright Hermione?’

‘Perfect, never missed a spot, but I wanted to ask you though. What are you going to do with all this stuff, keep it and maybe store it for when you have kids one day?’

‘I haven’t really thought about it. So I’ll either keep it or get rid of it. I’m not sure I want to keep all of this, just the books, maybe a couple of the toys, but nothing else. I don’t know, but I’ve got time to decide. I’m just going to seal this room off for now.’

‘Well you do have time mate, so what’s next or can we go have lunch?’

Harry and Hermione chuckled as they stared at Ron who shrugged, but that was him, Ron was always hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the house in Godric’s Hollow. They had started to do all the cleaning spells on everything, except the pictures and kitchen items, Harry wanted to do them by hand. When they finished cleaning, the three friends stood staring at everything and they said the same thing, it looked really nice and thought even though the furniture was at least twenty years old, it still looked new. 

They had started to buy food, linen and bathroom products for the house. Harry had decided to get rid of his parent’s old mattress and bought himself a new one, but he kept the bed because he just loved the large old four poster bed that looked like it was an antique. The third bedroom was set up like a guest bedroom, so Harry left that exactly the same but had finally decided to only keep a few things from his baby room, like the books and a few toys, he was going to get rid of the furniture and clothes.

Harry was sitting at the Burrow’s kitchen table eating his last breakfast there with his friends when Mrs. Weasley sat beside him.

‘Even though I knew this day would come, I am going to miss you being here all the time. So you make sure you come for dinner a lot.’

‘I will Mrs. Weasley, you know how much I love this place, not to mention you and Mr. Weasley,’ Harry gave her a cheeky smile.

‘Oh Harry dear,’ Molly hugged him, ‘I would like to ask you something though. But you can refuse and it won’t hurt my feelings.’

‘Sure Mrs. Weasley.’

‘Ron mentioned that you’re going to get rid of the baby furniture from the house. Well, I was wondering if you would mind if I kept it.’

‘Oh,’ Harry stared at Ron who shrugged and Hermione who looked surprised, ‘Well, yeah, if you want it Mrs. Weasley, but why, all your kids are grown up?’

‘But having a large family, I will have grandchildren one day. So I’m going to be making a couple of rooms into nurseries for when that time comes. You are part of this family, so that furniture could stay here and be used by lots of different kids.’

Harry smiled hugely, ‘I think that’s a great idea Mrs. Weasley, you can have it, except the mattress in the cot, it’s covered in blood, my blood.’

‘Even though I know a spell to remove it, no, it would remind me of how much pain you would have been in as a child. So thank you for that and I’ll get Arthur to go pick it all up in a few days if that’s alright.’

‘Anytime Mrs. Weasley and I like the idea that it will be used and yes, probably used a lot with the size of the Weasley family. But we really should go, I want to get settled in.’

‘Alright, just remember what I said, come for lots of visits.’

‘I will,’ Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up, Harry picked up his bag, then hugged Mrs. Weasley again, ‘Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley, I got a great substitute mum since I couldn’t have my own.’

‘And I got another son,’ Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry again then watched as the three friends left the house.

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived down the back of the garden in Godric’s Hollow. They stepped inside and Harry put the last of his clothes away. He stood staring around his room now he had a few of his things in there, like his photo album Hagrid had given him and that was sitting beside his bed. He went back downstairs to join his friends and gestured them for follow him. There were two rooms downstairs that Harry hadn’t really gone through, his father’s office and another smaller type living room. They went in the second living room and looked around, Harry did the cleaning spells on all the furniture and carpet.

‘Harry look,’ Hermione pointed to a power outlet.

‘This room has electricity, I wonder if my mother used this room for things like a tv?’ Harry shrugged then stepped over to a large cabinet and opened the door, ‘Wow, not just a tv, but an old video player and stereo,’ Harry stared at everything then picked something up, ‘This is an old video camera, oh blimey.’

‘What?’ Ron asked.

‘Ron, Harry’s mum probably filmed him as a baby, there would probably be film of his parents as well, maybe even Sirius.’

Harry knelt down and started to pull out video’s, he would read them then stick them back before he stood up with one in his hand, then just stood there staring at it.

‘Harry,’ Hermione said quietly.

‘This has a date on it, the seventh of august 1980.’

‘You were a week old, do you think that’s what it is?’

‘One way to find out,’ Harry turned the power on, let everything warm up since it hadn’t been touched in eighteen years, he stuck the video into the machine and pressed play.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood there staring at Harry as a baby, in his mother’s arms with his father sitting beside him. They could hear Sirius’ voice and figured he was holding the camera. Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry and saw tears falling down his face as he stared at his parents. The film changed and it was Sirius holding Harry but Remus was next to him. Not one sound could be heard from the three friends as the stood there watching the home movie and it was all on Harry, Sirius, Remus and his parents. When that video finished, Harry pressed rewind, when it finished, he took it out and placed it back into the cupboard, but started looking through the others and found dozens of home movies, one was his parents wedding day. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other then back at Harry who was sitting on the floor staring at the videos, neither of them knew what to say, because neither of them could know how Harry was feeling. So they just stayed with their friend, like they had done since they met.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Ron, even though reluctant to leave that night, they did go back to the Burrow.

‘Hermione, have you been crying?’ Molly asked.

‘Yes, I couldn’t help myself.’

‘Why, did something happen?’ Arthur asked.

‘Harry finally decided to look in the other living room. He found this cabinet that had a tv and video player. But he also found a lot of home movies. The one we watched was when Harry was a week old, his mother holding him, his father beside them, we could hear Sirius’ voice, he was holding the camera. Harry had tears falling down his face as he watched, then Hermione started. It changed to Sirius holding Harry as a baby. There were dozens of video’s, we didn’t watch any more, but even Harry’s parents wedding is one of them.’

‘We weren’t sure about leaving him alone, but he said he was fine, that it was just a shock to realise he would get to see how his parents were, how they lived.’

‘Do you think he will sit and watch them tonight, while he’s alone?’ Arthur asked.

‘Yeah, we do, that’s the main reason we came home. We figured Harry would want some privacy, in case he broke down watching them.’

‘Yes, he probably would. I just hope he eats,’ Molly said as she placed dinner on the table, then called Ginny, George, Percy and Charlie down to eat.

When the other four sat down they noticed Hermione’s red eyes, ‘Hermione, what’s wrong, you didn’t hear some bad news about your parents, did you?’ Ginny asked.

‘No, we were at Harry’s, he found home movies of his parents, Sirius, Remus and him as a baby.’

‘There were dozens of video’s, we only watched the one though. It was taken when Harry was a week old. Harry and Hermione were both in tears. One thing though and even though we all knew Harry looked like his father, it was like looking at Harry, they are so alike. They were really young when they had him.’

‘They were twenty when Harry was born, that’s only two years older than we are now. Lily Potter was beautiful though, her dark red hair and those green eyes, her eyes really stood out against her hair. One thing I noticed though, Harry looked like James, but he seems to be like his mother. I saw her just doing normal things and it was how Harry did them, she even stood like Harry, you know when Harry tilts his head a bit to the left when he’s thinking, his mother did the same.’

‘So even though they weren’t around, Harry still picked up traits from his parents. Did Harry notice that?’ Charlie asked.

‘I don’t think he really noticed anything Charlie, he looked too shocked.’ Ron said.

‘It might occur to him when he’s had time to really concentrate on them now he does know about these video things,’ Arthur said, then handed a note to Ron, ‘Minerva sent an owl while you were gone, she said she needed to speak with Harry about something important and personal.’

‘Maybe she wants to know if Harry found out what Voldemort was going to use to place his horcrux in that night. We did find a small golden shield, one you used to pin to your clothes, it belonged to Godric Gryffindor and it was in his old baby’s room.’

‘Harry said he plans to give it to McGonagall, he just didn’t want to yet. But if Dumbledore has been filling her in, then she would know he would have had something on him that night because he never meant to make Harry one, that was an accident because of his mother.’

‘Write back after you eat and explain to Minerva that Harry lives at Godric’s Hollow now. She’ll send him an owl about whatever she wants to speak with him about.’

‘We can do that,’ Ron said then started eating.

In Godric’s hollow, Harry just stepped back into his home, poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, then went back into the video room. He stood there staring down at all the video’s, taking the occasional sip of his drink. After finishing off the first glass, he ended up having a second, then a third. By the fifth glass Harry could barely see and ended up falling asleep in his clothes on top of the bed coverings.

The following morning, Hermione and Ron apparated to Harry’s garden again. They stepped inside and couldn’t see Harry anywhere, but they also noticed that he mustn’t have been awake yet. Hermione spotted the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey and pointed it out to Ron.

‘Blimey, if he had all that to himself, he must have ended up drunk.’

‘Yes and that is not like Harry at all. Those video’s must have really shook him up. Let’s go make sure he’s alright though,’ Hermione and Ron went upstairs and found Harry sprawled across his bed still in his clothes from yesterday, ‘I’ll stay here Ron, go home and see if your mum might have something for a hangover because I think he’s going to need it.’

‘Alright, I won’t be long,’ Ron kissed Hermione then left the house. He stepped into the kitchen and saw his mum, ‘Mum, do you have anything for a hangover, Harry got drunk last night.’

Molly sighed, but nodded and went into her small potions room. A minute later she handed Ron a small vial with a thick red liquid in it.

‘He’ll need to drink all that.’

‘Did he say if it was seeing those video’s?’ Arthur asked.

‘He’s still out to it, sprawled across his bed still in his clothes from yesterday. Hermione’s keeping an eye on him, I better get back.’

‘If you need us, let us know,’ Charlie said.

‘I will, but I think it was just a shock, he’ll be fine,’ Ron hurried from the house and apparated to Harry’s garden again. He stepped inside and saw Hermione sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her, Ron placed the small vial on the table. ‘How long do you think before he wakes up?’

‘It depends on how late it was when he passed out,’ Hermione sighed as she stared at her cup, Ron sitting beside her wondering how Harry would be feeling, then they heard a knock on the front door, ‘I better see who that is and tell them Harry’s not up for visitors,’ Hermione and Ron went to the door and saw their professor standing there, and realised by the look on her face, that whatever she had to tell Harry, was not good news.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Um, Professor, what are you doing here?’ Ron asked.

‘I need to speak with Harry, can I come in?’

‘Yes, of course Professor,’ Hermione and Ron moved aside and let her in, ‘Harry’s not awake yet, but I can wake him.’

‘If you could, this is extremely important.’

‘Okay, I’ll be right back,’ Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron then headed upstairs. A few minutes later, she came back down, ‘Um, he’ll be down in a moment,’ Hermione looked at Ron with a worried look.

‘Fucking hell Hermione, why’d you wake me up so blasted early?’ Harry staggered down the stairs, he had his hands over his eyes, ‘My head is killing me.’

‘Mum gave me a potion for you, we figured you’d need it,’ Ron handed Harry the potion.

‘Bet it taste like shit,’ Harry drank the potion then finally uncovered his eyes, ‘It did but at least it worked. Blimey, I never realised I drank so much last night.’

‘Um, Harry, you’ve got a visitor,’ Hermione said nervously.

Harry turned, ‘Oh, Professor, um, sorry, well,’ he hesitated.

‘No reason to be sorry Harry, this is your home and you are not a student anymore.’

‘Oh, yeah, right, do you want to sit down?’

‘Yes, thank you,’ Minerva sat down and waited until the three friends sat down, ‘I’m sorry for arriving without notifying you, but I have some very startling news for you.’

‘Oh, nothing wrong is there Professor?’ Harry asked.

‘No, not in that sense, first though, I got a surprise visitor yesterday. Severus Snape is alive.’

‘But we saw him die,’ Hermione said.

‘He wasn’t dead, he said he must have passed out right after he gave Harry those memories. But he woke up and took some potions that he had with him. One was an anti-venom to Nagini, another was a blood replenishing potion, after taking them, he was able to heal his wounds. When the fighting resumed, he left, but he said he always intended to come speak with me to explain a few things. I did tell him that you allowed a few of us to see that memory then Albus’ portrait explained his role.’

‘So that’s why he went to see you, did he leave because he thought he’d be arrested?’ Harry asked.

‘He wasn’t worried about that, he said he had someone at his home that he needed to check on. After he explained, well, let me tell you, I was speechless, then I ended up very angry with him, Albus also had a go at him for not telling him what he’d done.’

‘Um Professor, I’m really not up for more riddles right now.’

‘Alright, he explained about this person and why he kept her secret. Now Severus and this woman are at Hogwarts right now, I told them to wait there until I came to get you.’

‘Me, why would I need to see him, fine, he was helping, doesn’t change the way I feel about him though.’

‘It’s not really Severus you need to see, it’s the woman,’ Minerva stood up and paced for a minute, ‘There’s no easy way to say this Harry and I’m sorry because this is going to be a big shock for you.’

‘Professor, just tell me what’s going on.’

‘Alright, as you know, Severus was the one that overheard Sybil make the prophecy then he passed on the part he heard to Voldemort. As we all saw in the memory, he was scared for your mother. Now even though he asked Albus to make sure she was safe, he never believed Albus could protect her. So he decided to do something himself and he never told anyone. Harry,’ Minerva knelt down in front of Harry, ‘You’re mother is alive, Severus saved her before that night, got her out of here.’

‘But that’s not possible, I heard it, when the dementors got near me. I heard her scream and beg him not to kill me, she died professor and Snape is a bastard for trying to make anyone believe she’s alive.’

‘Please calm down and listen to me. The day before, Severus imperiused this death eater, a woman, he gave her new memories, memories he removed from your mother and he also gave her polyjuice potion. So for a full day and night, she was Lily Potter and she believed she was really Lily Potter. Severus took your mother away, removed her memories and replaced them with new ones, a new identity. He always planned to tell you and Albus, but he never realised how long this war with Voldemort was going to take.’

Harry kept hearing the words as he stared at his professor and never realised he had tears falling down his face but he couldn’t see to say anything. He looked at Ron, then Hermione.

‘Has he restored her memories Professor, does she know she is Lily Potter?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, first he made sure she was alright, then he sat down and explained what he’d done and restored her memories. After the fighting Severus showed her every copy of the Daily Prophet from before that night and over the last few weeks he’s been showing her all the new ones with stories about you. She wants to meet you, that’s why she’s waiting at Hogwarts. I thought a neutral ground would be better than Severus’ home or here until you knew what was going on.’

Ron stared at Harry who looked like he was in shock, ‘Are you sure it’s her Professor?’

‘Yes, between Poppy and I, we performed a few charms over her and also do some tests on her blood to prove she is really Harry’s mother. As you know, Poppy treated Harry a lot over the years, so she does have samples of his blood.’

Ron looked at Hermione who took hold of Harry’s hand and felt them shaking, she gave them a squeeze, but never felt him respond. 

‘Harry,’ she said quietly, when he didn’t answer, ‘I think he’s in shock Professor.’

Hermione, Ron and Minerva all gazed at Harry and realised he was in shock. He never moved, never spoke and never looked away, just sat there like he was somewhere else, seeing something else. Now they had to work out what to do and how to get some response out of Harry so he could finally meet his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva gently tapped Harry’s face, ‘Harry, snap out of it.’ when that didn’t work, she slapped his face, not really hard, but enough that he would feel it.

Harry shook his head and stared around, ‘She…she,’ Harry got up suddenly and went over to his side cabinet and poured a large glass of Firewhiskey, he never stopped drinking until it was gone before he turned around, ‘She’s alive and Snape knew all this time?’

‘Yes, now we understand why he did it, but he still should not have done that without telling you or Albus. Are you okay, she is waiting to see you?’

‘I want to see her.’

‘Let’s go then, we’ll apparate to the gates, I can remove the enchantments to allow us in.’

‘Um Harry, do you want to shower and change your clothes, you did sleep in them last night,’ Hermione suggested.

‘Yeah, I should, I won’t be long,’ Harry raced up the stairs with the other three watching him.

‘Did you see the way he was standing?’ Ron asked.

‘I noticed Ron, so this is not going to be pretty.’

‘What are you two talking about?’ Minerva asked.

‘When Harry is really angry, he can sound perfectly calm and even look like he is calm, but the way he stands shows exactly how he is feeling. We’ve seen it a lot over the years, especially when he used to feel Voldemorts anger.’

‘I was going to suggest Harry go alone, but maybe having his two best friends with him might be a wise idea.’

‘I think we should Professor, usually it’s us that gets Harry to calm down.’

‘I’m ready, let’s go,’ Harry said as he stepped into the living room.

Minerva nodded, then the four of them stepped out into the back garden and apparated to Hogsmeade. They arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts, Minerva removed the charms, opened the gates, then when they stepped through, she replaced the enchantments. Hermione and Ron kept glancing at Harry as they walked, he just stared at the castle, but they did notice his fist clenched, which made Hermione and Ron very worried.

The four never slow, just hurried up the staircases until they came to the door to Minerva’s office. She looked at Harry and saw him staring at the door, she looked at Hermione and Ron who were both staring at Harry but she noticed they looked worried. She sighed and knew Harry wasn’t happy and just hoped that his friends could keep him calm and not do anything rash. The moment she opened the door, she stepped in, with Hermione and Ron next, then Harry. Everyone stared at everyone else, and before anyone knew what was going to happen, Harry ran at Snape and belted him in the face, knocking him to the ground, then just kept hitting him until Ron and Hermione pulled Harry away.

‘You fucking bastard.’ Harry glared as Ron and Hermione kept hold of his arms.

‘Harry, calm down and sit so we can hear the whole story,’ Minerva said sternly pointing to the sofa.

Hermione and Ron pulled Harry back towards the sofa when he just kept glaring at Snape who had finally picked himself up off the ground. They felt Harry trying to get free when Lily Potter stood next to Snape and wiped the blood from his mouth.

‘Harry, no,’ Ron shouted and used all his strength to push Harry down onto the sofa, ‘Stay there or I’ll get Hermione to petrify you again.’

Hermione stood in front of Harry with her wand pointed at him, ‘I will Harry, so calm down.’

‘How would you fucking feel knowing that piece of shit took your mother away and never told you, then let me think she was dead, I want to kill him.’

‘Sev, are you okay, he didn’t hurt you did he?’ Lily asked quietly.

‘I’m fine Lil, you don’t need to worry.’

Harry tried to get up, but Ron pushed him down again, ‘Stop it and let’s hear what’s going on?’

‘I can see what’s going on. He takes my mother to get her away from the man she loved just so he could have her all to himself.’

‘That’s not why I did it, I wanted to save her potter. Now if you’d shut that big mouth of yours you might realise that I did save her.’

Harry glared, a low growl erupted from his throat and he sprung away from Ron and back onto Snape before anyone could move, but this time he had his wand pointed right at Snape’s face.

‘I think you’re a fucking piece of shit and if I can kill Voldemort, you’d be nothing to get rid of.’

‘Hermione, do it,’ Ron said urgently.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, but when she said the spell, nothing happened, she kept trying.

‘It’s not working, it’s like something it blocking me.’

‘Yeah, me, so don’t try anything,’ Harry called, ‘Something I never told anyone, but I seem to be able to block any magic now except my own.’

‘Um Harry, please, don’t hurt him,’ Lily said as she bent down and put her hand on Harry’s arm, making him lower the wand.

‘Why shouldn’t I?’

‘He saved me, that’s why he did it, to save me.’

‘But he should have told me, told Dumbledore,’ Harry got up and turned away, ‘All my life has been shit, now this. He could have made one part of my life worth living. But to him I was like my father and he hated him because my father was a thousand times better than he could ever be.’

‘Oh stop your whining Potter.’

‘Blimey Snape, shut your mouth before you do end up dead,’ Ron glared then pulled Harry to him, ‘Don’t listen to him, just listen to your mother.’

‘No, I want nothing to do with either of them. If she wants to see me, then she does it alone. I’m going,’ Harry yanked open the door then hurried from the office.

‘We better go with him Professor, can you remove the enchantments so we can leave. It’s best if he calms down for a while,’ Hermione said.

‘I’ll come down with you,’ Minerva sighed then left her office with Hermione and Ron. By the time they got outside, they saw Harry pacing in front of the gates. She could tell he wasn’t going to listen, not yet, so she removed the enchantments, opened the gates and let them leave. Before Hermione and Ron stepped through, Harry had apparated away, ‘Take care of him.’

‘We will Professor, first, we have to find him,’ Hermione sighed, then apparated away with Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few hours, Hermione and Ron had looked everywhere for Harry, but had no luck. They checked everywhere they could think of even his house twice, finally they gave up and headed to the Burrow to see if the others might help look for him once they explained what was going on.

Hermione and Ron stepped into the kitchen, ‘Um, we need help finding Harry.’

‘Why, what’s going on Ron?’ Arthur asked.

‘A lot, first Harry’s mother is alive, Snape planned it all back before that night. He had some death eater woman imperiused to believe she was Lily Potter, then removed the real Lily Potter’s memories. Harry belted the crap out of him then he had his wand on him and when Hermione tried to petrify Harry, nothing worked. He said he can block magic, finally he left.’

‘We looked everywhere, couldn’t find him.’

‘So Lily Potter is alive and Snape knew but never told Harry. He would have heard how those relatives treated Harry, so why didn’t he let Albus know at least.’

‘We didn’t stay Charlie, not with the way Harry was.’

‘Let’s go see if we can work out where he is, but meet back here in an hour if we haven’t had any luck,’ Arthur said, then everyone walked outside and apparated away, all but Charlie. He walked down to his father’s shed, opened the door a crack and saw Harry sitting on the floor against the wall.

‘Harry, everyone’s out looking for you.’

Harry lifted his head, ‘I needed to calm down but I knew you’d find me and I always liked your dad’s shed.’

Charlie sat down next to Harry, ‘Don’t you want to get to know you’re mother?’

‘Of course I do, but not with that bastard there. So I said that, I’ll see her without him,’ Harry tilted his head and rested it on Charlie’s shoulder, ‘I needed to see you.’

‘I figured, that’s why I never left with the others.’

‘I hate this Charlie, why can’t you let your family know?’

‘I told you I will, not yet though. As far as I know, mum and dad don’t approve of gay men.’

Harry sighed but nodded, ‘Yeah, you told me, but I needed you before. I almost killed him Charlie, I really wanted to.’

‘Why didn’t you then?’

‘Her, she told me not to hurt him. For some reason I heard her voice and I just stopped.’

‘What do you want to do?’

Harry looked up at Charlie, ‘With her or us?’

‘Either, both.’

‘Well, her, I want to get to know her, but I can’t if she’s with him. With you, well, I think you know what I want, I shouldn’t need to say it.’

Charlie nodded, ‘You want some good fucking Harry?’

‘Yeah, I do, but they’ll look at my place and we can’t here in case they come back.’

‘Then why don’t you head home, let them see you’re fine and I’ll come over the moment they get back here.’

Harry sighed, ‘Best we can hope for I suppose,’ Harry got up and sat astride Charlie then there lips met in a very intense kiss. As Harry was kissing Charlie, he started to move his hips until he was rubbing himself against the bulge in Charlie’s jeans.

‘Harry,’ Charlie panted, ‘Go home and wait for me, this won’t help.’

‘Fine,’ Harry got up and turned away ready to leave but Charlie grabbed his hand.

‘Don’t be like that, I’ll get there as soon as I can.’

‘I know, doesn’t mean I have to like the situation,’ Harry glanced up at Charlie and gave him a small smile, ‘Try not to be long.’

‘As soon as they have seen you’re fine, I’ll be there.’

‘Alright,’ Harry kissed Charlie again then headed outside and apparated to his garden. He stepped inside and poured a drink, then sat on the sofa staring around at the home he thought both his parents had died in. He was only sitting there for ten minutes when Hermione and Ron walked into the house.

‘When did you get back here, we’ve been looking for you?’ Hermione asked as she sat next to Harry.

‘Not long ago, I just walked around, not really anywhere in particular, but I needed to calm down and nothing was working.’

‘You seem fine, so it must have helped.’

‘I’m fine Ron, but I won’t see her if he’s around, all I want to do is kill him.’

‘About blocking magic, why can you do that?’ Hermione asked.

‘I have no idea why, I just can. It started right after that night. Look, don’t take offence, but I really want to be alone right now.’

‘We don’t, we just want to make sure you’re alright.’

‘I’m fine Hermione, I’ll have a few drinks, relax, then go eat.’

‘You can always come to the Burrow to eat.’

‘I know Ron, but not tonight.’

‘Okay, we’ll go and come back tomorrow. Not until lunch time though, we have to go to the ministry and see how the search for my parents is going.’

‘Okay, let’s hope they have found out something. I’ll talk to you both tomorrow.’ Harry watched his friends leave, then headed up to his bedroom. He showered again, then got into his bed, hoping Charlie won’t be long.

Charlie stepped into Harry’s house, didn’t see him so he knew where he would be. So he walked up the stairs and saw Harry lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed the door, undressed then got into Harry’s bed and pulled Harry on top of him where they lips instantly met.

The moment their lips parted, Harry stared down into Charlie’s eyes, ‘What did you tell your parents this time?’

‘That I was visiting a friend, they know I have friends here, so they accept it and you are a friend.’

‘Are you going to stay tonight?’

‘I told them I probably wouldn’t be home, so I’ll stay.’

‘Good,’ Harry moved down Charlie’s body and started to lick his cock, he kept his tongue going for ages before he finally place his mouth over Charlie’s erection. No matter how little time Harry and Charlie got together, Harry couldn’t get enough of Charlie so he made sure he got him as much as he could, but as far as Harry was concerned, it was nowhere near enough. So when they did get together, they never wasted one minute of their time together.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped into Harry’s house, ‘I can’t see him, maybe he drank a bit too much again last night,’ Ron said.

‘I’ll go see if he’s awake, why don’t you make some tea Ron, he might need it,’ Hermione walked up the stairs, saw Harry’s door shut, so she knocked quietly, but didn’t hear anything. She opened the door a crack, stared inside and saw Harry naked lying across Charlie who was also naked, then pulled the door shut again.

‘Is he still asleep?’ Ginny asked.

Hermione turned sharply to see Ginny standing behind her, ‘Yes, so let’s leave him for a bit longer,’ Hermione took Ginny’s arm and led her downstairs and into the kitchen where they sat at the table.

Harry ran down the stairs, ‘You said you weren’t going to be here until lunch time.’

‘It didn’t take long, they found Hermione’s parents, but why are you in a towel?’ Ron asked.

‘I was…’ Harry hesitated, ‘it doesn’t matter, I’ll go change,’ Harry stared at Hermione for a minute knowing she had seen him and Charlie. He turned and hurried up the stairs and into his room where Charlie was fully dressed and sitting on the bed, ‘She saw us Charlie.’

‘Did Ron?’

‘No, neither did Ginny who is here as well. What are we going to do?’

‘Maybe Hermione won’t say anything.’

‘Charlie, she’s Ron’s girlfriend, you can’t expect her to keep this to herself. They promised each other they would be honest from now on.’

‘I know what you want me to do, but I’m not ready to let everyone know.’

‘You might not have much choice Charlie because if Hermione tells Ron, he will say something, maybe to your parents as well. Look, you will get seen if you leave while there here, so just stay in here until I get them out of here. But by the looks of them, they might not be in a hurry to leave.’

‘Talk them into going down to the town while you eat breakfast.’

‘Fine, I’ll try,’ Harry finished dressing then looked back at Charlie, ‘It might be time to tell everyone you know,’ Harry stepped out of his room and saw Hermione standing there, but he still closed his bedroom door, ‘Are you going to say anything?’

‘I can’t lie to Ron Harry, you know that.’

‘You’re not lying if you don’t bring it up, so don’t say anything. It’s our business Hermione and Charlie is not ready to tell anyone.’

‘But you are.’

‘I don’t care about what people say about me, I’ve had to put up with it all my life. Charlie’s different, he does care, so that’s why he’s never told anyone. Since we are talking about this, how do you feel about gay men?’

‘I never thought about it before, but you know I’m not one for rejecting someone because of their beliefs, unless their evil and into dark magic. It’s just not something I ever thought about when it came to you, I need time to think about all this.’

‘All this, you mean that I have sex with men.’

‘You didn’t have to be so blunt, but yes.’

‘Look, for now, just stay quiet and try to talk the others into going down town with me to eat, Charlie needs to leave.’

‘I won’t lie, but if you say you want to go eat, then I’ll go with you. But what about Ginny, she did ask about getting back together.’

‘I told her I wasn’t interested in seeing anyone, I wanted time to myself. At the time, that was true, but I’m with Charlie now, he just won’t tell anyone.’

‘You need to say something to her, she won’t get over you unless she thinks there’s no chance with you.’

‘I said I didn’t want to get back together, what else can I say. Fine, I could say I’m gay, then she’ll ask questions, even ask if I’m with someone, then what do I say?’

‘Look, let me just tell Ron and Ginny you’re not in the mood to see anyone, which is technically true. We can fill you in on my parents later.’

‘I’m glad they were found Hermione and I do want to know everything. Just right now is not the best time.’

‘Alright, I’ll tell them and hope they want to leave,’ Hermione sighed then walked downstairs. 

Harry listened from the top of the stairs then heard the sound of apparition, so he stepped back into his bedroom.

‘Their gone, Hermione…’ Harry stared but Charlie interrupted.

‘I heard,’ Charlie held his hand out to Harry then pulled him back to him, ‘I know this is hard on you and I’m sorry.’

Harry stared into Charlie’s brown eyes, ‘It is hard, I hate hiding the fact were together and I hate lying to my friends Charlie,’ Harry put his head on Charlie’s chest, ‘I love you and I hate this.’

‘Just give me a bit longer, please.’ Charlie ran his hand down Harry’s hair but when he didn’t answer Charlie put his finger under Harry’s chin and lifted Harry’s head, ‘Just a bit longer.’

‘Tell me how you feel, you never tell me.’

‘I have told you, I’m just not one for saying it a lot.’

‘Blimey Charlie, can’t you just tell me just this once, it’ll make me feel better to hear it, I need to right now.’

‘I love you, I do, you know that.’

‘Then why don’t you like to say it. I told you I was scared to at first because I’d only ever said those words to Sirius and he died, but you said you weren’t scared or anything, you just don’t like to.’

‘I don’t know Harry, I can’t explain why I don’t say it, I just don’t. You know how I feel, so just accept that I do but you won’t hear it a lot. Now I should get out of here, why don’t you come to the Burrow for lunch, see why they turned up earlier than they said they would?’

‘They found Hermione’s parents, but I don’t know any of the details. I told Hermione I want to hear it all, so I suppose I should.’

‘Just a bit more time, then we can show we’re together. I feel the same Harry, hate sitting there with you but we have to act like we’re just friends.’

‘You can read me to easy Charlie because that’s exactly how I feel. Alright, a bit longer, so go and I’ll see you there. If you get Hermione alone, tell her I’ll be there soon.’

‘If I get a chance,’ Charlie kissed Harry then opened the door, ‘I promise it won’t be long.’

‘I know,’ Harry stared at Charlie then watched him leave before he went in to have a shower and change, then went and made himself some breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

When it was getting close to lunch, Harry was ready to leave for the Burrow, but ended up having a couple of drinks, and he made sure they were large. He apparated to the Burrow and stared at the large house he loved so much, he just wished things could be different. He sighed then stepped into the house and sat down.

‘We heard the news about your mother, are you going to see her?’

‘When she’s alone I will, but not with him. I felt like killing him Mr. Weasley, I really did.’

‘Then it would be best to see her alone. Where did you go because we looked everywhere?’

‘Nowhere special, just walked around, sat and did some thinking,’ Harry shrugged as he glance over at Charlie. ‘Anyway, enough about me, Hermione tell me about your parents?’

‘They have someone from the Australia ministry restoring their memories and are allowing them to port key home, with someone to help them of course. Kingsley is meeting them, he’s going to give them a quick rundown on what was going on then bring them here, which could be anytime. I’m nervous how they will take everything and how angry they will be with me.’

‘Once they know how dangerous it was Hermione, I’m sure they’ll understand. All of you knew how much danger you were in being friends with me, but you’re magical, you could protect yourselves, they couldn’t.’

‘Exactly right and exactly what I told them,’ Kingsley said as he stepped into the house with the Grangers.

‘Mum, dad,’ Hermione stood as she looked nervously at her parents, then they both hugged her, which made Hermione start crying.

‘Naturally I never had time to tell them everything, but the basic rundown. Voldemort wanted to rule the world, always trying to kill Harry, you’re close to Harry, but are magical and could protect yourselves.’

‘Yeah, I even tried to go alone, but Hermione and Ron wouldn’t let me. They say I’m stubborn, but their worse than me.’

‘No, we just knew you needed help, you couldn’t do it alone Harry. Why do you think Dumbledore said you could only tell Hermione and me, he knew you needed us?’

Harry smiled over at Ron, ‘You’re right, I did need you two with me,’ Harry stood up and stared at the Grangers, ‘Just know though, Hermione felt terrible about what she did. But we all knew how much danger you were in. Even Ron worked it so his family would be safe in case they came here to search, which they did.’

‘I know we don’t understand everything young man, but why would such an evil and powerful wizard want to kill you? Because we keep thinking maybe you might have done something to him to cause it.’

‘I never did anything to him except get born. There was a prophecy made about him and me. It said one of us had to kill the other one, he was determined to stop me. So when I was still a baby, just over a year old, he killed my parents, then tried to kill me. He disappeared, but he wasn’t gone. He came back when I was fourteen, then just kept trying to kill me until I finally killed him, that was a few months ago.’

‘That scar on Harry’s head is where Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, he has another one on his chest from the night of the fighting. Actually, Harry is covered in scars because of Voldemort and he was willing to die to stop him. Nothing was Harry’s fault, he was just caught in the middle of a mad man wanting to rule the world,’ Hermione gave Harry a smile.

‘Being Harry’s best friends, we knew the danger, but we wanted to help Harry and we did, along with all our friends and my whole family. We did lose my brother Fred in the fighting, we lost a lot of people. But if he found out where you lived, he would have kept you, tortured you until Harry turned up, which he would have done to try and save you,’ Ron said.

‘Alright, seems like it wasn’t you’re doing, but tell me this, are you and Hermione a couple?’

‘No, Hermione and Ron are a couple,’ Harry gazed around at everyone and thought stuff it, ‘I’m gay.’

‘You’re what!!!?’ Ginny yelled as she stared at Harry, ‘We dated, so how are you gay?’

‘Look Ginny, I have no idea why I dated you or Cho, I suppose it was just my life. After everything settled down I realised I was and I’ve finally accepted it. Now I really don’t care what people say about me, I’ve had people say things about me all my life, so if anyone doesn’t want me around, fine, it’s their choice, I’m gay and I like my life and who I am.’

‘Harry, I thought you were going to wait a while,’ Hermione said.

‘I was going to, but I just don’t give a shit what anyone thinks about me, not anymore. The hardest thing in my life was dying to give all of you a chance to live, this is easy, saying I have sex with men, well a man is easy.’

‘Hermione darling, it was never actually brought up but we never hid it, your Uncle Graham is gay. Don’t you remember Uncle Steven that always turned up with Graham?’

‘Uncle Graham, no, I never realised and you never said anything so how could you expect me to know.’

‘Well, they never did hide their relationship, but they never went up to someone and say I’m gay. I love both Graham and Steven, they are family.’

‘It’s not that uncommon, I have many friends that are gay, even my brother, they've been together for ten years,’ Kingsley said.

‘Now we’ve established that Harry did nothing to Voldemort and he’s gay, let’s all sit down and have some lunch. Are you staying Kingsley?’ Arthur asked.

‘Love to because you can’t get better cooking than Molly’s.’

‘Thank you Kingsley,’ Molly smiled then finished getting lunch together.

Harry looked from his friends, Ron looking shocked then he stared at Charlie who kept watching his parents. Finally Charlie looked at Harry and gave a small nod, but mouthed, soon. Harry nodded then sat back down, but ended up feeling Charlie’s foot on his leg, making him smile knowing they would soon be telling everyone they were a couple.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Harry, why don’t you tell Kingsley you’re other big news,’ Arthur said.

‘What news, you’re not getting married or anything are you?’

‘I hope to one day Kingsley, but no, not yet. We haven’t been together that long. I got a visit from McGonagall with some shocking news, I think I actually stopped breathing at one point.’

‘Harry was in shock, he didn’t move, couldn’t speak, well until McGonagall slapped his face to bring him out of it,’ Ron said but smiled over at Harry, ‘And why didn’t you tell me you’re gay , you’re best mate?’

‘I wasn’t sure how you would take it, since we did share a room for years, here and at Hogwarts.’

‘Well it is a shock to hear you shag blokes, just don’t come on to me and I’ll be fine.’

Harry laughed, ‘Don’t worry Ron, you’re my mate, that’s all, so I won’t be feeling you up.’

‘Forget the gay news, what’s this other news that sent Harry into shock.’

‘Oh well, my mother is alive, Snape knew, planned it and kept her all these years without her real memory. I ended up belting the shit out of him.’

‘Hang on, Albus told me he was the one that removed your parents bodies after they got you to safety.’

‘He modified this death eaters memories with memories he took from my mother, then gave her polyjuice potion and she thought she was Lily Potter. That happened the day before Voldemort turned up.’

‘So why aren’t you getting to know your mother right now?’

‘Because if I see Snape again I might just kill him next time, after beating the shit out of him, I had my wand on him and no one was going to stop me. Then I heard her voice telling me not to hurt Snape, I said I’ll see her alone, not with him or not at all.’

‘Do you mind if we come in Arthur?’ Minerva called from the door.

‘Of course not Minerva,’ Arthur stood up and opened the door, in walked Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Lily Potter.

Harry bolted up to his feet and stared at Snape, ‘Get the fuck away from me Snape, you’ve been warned.’

‘You are the most arrogant person I’ve ever met and if you just keep that big mouth of yours shut for five minutes, you might realise why I did it. The world doesn’t revolve around you Potter, even if you think it does.’

‘Are you bloody stupid Snape,’ Ron yelled as he stepped over with Harry, ‘He almost killed you and could easily do it again, but you just can’t take the hint that is right in front of your stupid face.’

‘How dare you,’ Snape sneered.

‘Don’t try it Snape, we’re not school kids who you used to pick on, it doesn’t work on any of us anymore.’

‘Harry you need to listen to Severus and you’re mother,’ Minerva said.

‘I said I’ll see her alone, not with him, so either he leaves or I do.’

‘You’re not going anywhere,’ Charlie said as he stood up and put his arm around Harry, ‘Not anymore babe. So let’s just calm down alright.’

‘So this is the bloke you’re shagging, Charlie, my own brother and I never knew either of you were gay.’

‘Yes, me Ron, but not right now, give us a couple of minutes,’ Charlie kept his arm around Harry and they stepped into the living room closing the door behind them.

‘You really shouldn’t have come here Snape,’ Kingsley said as he stood up. ‘I have no idea why you did it, but keeping something like this from Harry after what he went through all those years with the Dursleys, that’s just wrong and unforgivable.’

‘So saint Potter even has the minister on his side, how many people does he have to take in with that act he plays before they see the real person.’

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Snape, ‘You know nothing about the real Harry, you never did and you never bothered taking the time to find out. You say one more word about him and I swear to god I will curse you so bad you will end up in St Mungo’s in the mind damaged ward.’

‘Hermione, calm down,’ Minerva stepped over to her and took hold of Hermione’s arm, making her lower her wand. ‘None of this is helping either Harry or Lily.’

‘Nothing will help why he’s involved. Harry won’t change his mind, he won’t see her with him around,’ Ron said standing next to Hermione and put his arm around her, ‘I don’t blame him either.’

‘Look, let me just see what Harry wants to do,’ Arthur stepped over to the living room, opened the door, ‘I thought you were talking, not snogging.’

‘That’s how I calmed Harry down dad, I couldn’t do everything I wanted, not here.’

‘We don’t need to hear about your bedroom exploits Charlie. We want to know if Harry is going to come out and talk to his mother?’

‘When he’s gone, I will, not before. I might just head home, come on Charlie, you can calm me down better there.’

‘If that’s what you want babe, let’s go.’

Harry and Charlie, still with their arms around each other followed Arthur into the kitchen and to Hermione and Ron.

‘We’ll be back later, but not for a few hours, we’ll be busy?’

‘We didn’t near to hear that Harry, but we’ll be here waiting,’ Ron hugged Harry, then Charlie, then Hermione hugged them.

Harry and Charlie walked to the door when Snape put his arm out, ‘Move it, or lose it Snape,’ Harry said fiercely and had his wand pointed at Snape’s face so quick no one saw him pull it, ‘I’m not the same little boy you bullied.’

‘You’re mother is my wife.’

Harry stared at Snape then looked at his mother, ‘Then she has a fucked up death eater as a husband and has lost a son, now fuck off, the both of you,’ Harry hurried from the house with Charlie and apparated away.

‘I told you not to tell him that Severus, not until we could explain everything. Now it’s too late, you won’t get the chance now. Lily has lost the only chance she had at getting to know her son,’ Minerva said stiffly.

‘Lily is better off without him, we both are.’

‘Get out of my house Snape, right now,’ Arthur said angrily as he also pointed his wand at Snape, ‘You are not welcome here. Harry is one of the best people you could ever meet, but all you saw was his father. Doesn’t seem to make any difference now though does it, you got what you wanted, Lily for yourself and James out of the way.’

Everyone in the kitchen felt how tense it was. Lily kept a tight hold of Severus, Minerva looked upset, Molly and Kingsley looked angry and the Grangers looked shocked and confused. But Severus and Lily turned and left the house and it took a few minutes before everyone calmed down.


	11. Chapter 11

‘Minerva, now he’s gone, I think you should explain what is going on,’ Kingsley said.

‘Yes, it looks like it falls to me,’ Minerva sighed then sat down, ‘After using the imperius curse, memories and polyjuice potion on a female death eaters, he did get Lily out of there. He changed her memories, then a year later, he told her everything, explained why he took her. Now at the time he had Lily’s hair black and made her wear coloured contact lenses to change her eyes. He told Voldemort about a pureblood woman that he had met just after he disappeared. He never told Voldemort this until two years ago and that was so Voldemort never tried to make Lily take the dark mark. During their time in hiding, they did fall in love and get married and doing that also protected Lily. Voldemort believed highly in marriage as long as they were both purebloods. He trusted Severus, he always did, but more so when he killed Albus, so Voldemort never pushed to meet his wife.’

‘Still doesn’t explain why he never told Albus and Harry once he was older,’ Kingsley said.

‘Because Voldemort could look into Harry’s mind whenever he wanted to. Albus could protect his mind, Harry couldn’t. If he found out that Severus’ wife was really Lily Potter, he would have taken her then let Harry know he would kill her unless Harry surrendered to him. We all know he would have killed her the moment Harry did turn himself over to him, then he would have killed Harry.’

‘None of that matters Professor, as long as Snape has anything to do with Lily Potter, Harry won’t have anything to do with her. You know how he treated Harry at Hogwarts, you know what the Dursleys did to him as a child. Nothing will make Harry forget all that. But knowing Snape had his mother with him this whole time and never told Harry she was alive, no, there’s no way he will forgive him or have anything to do with either of them,’ Hermione said.

‘I heard like all the order that Harry got starved and locked up by the Dursleys. But by the sound of it, there was more to it,’ Kingsley said.

‘There was, a lot more. He was beaten badly as a child, sometimes so severe he ended up in a muggle hospital. He was badly abused by the whole family, from the time he was about five years old. That lasted until the Hogwarts letters turned up. They realised no matter how much they tried to stop Harry, he would be leaving for Hogwarts and he would be learning magic. I only found out because Poppy discovered his old injuries after the triwizard tournament. As you know, Harry was in a bad way by the time Albus took him up to the hospital that night. After all of you left, she did a thorough examination on him, then told Albus and I what she had found. Albus spoke with Hermione and Ron, asked them if they knew.’

‘We didn’t, not at the time. But after Professor Dumbledore explained, we were able to keep an eye on Harry, more than we normally did. We knew he got depressed a lot and sometimes looked scared when it was near the end of the year. Now normally Harry never gets scared, but he was because he was about to go back to that house in case they started on him again. He explained all this to us when the three of us were away. Living in that tent for months, sometimes we did glimpse each other when we were changing, we tried not to, but accidents did happen. So I asked Harry about some of the scars he had, finally he told us everything.’ Hermione explained.

‘Alright, then Albus should have gotten Harry out of there. But answer this though Minerva, did Lily know all this time that Harry was alive and living with her sister and her husband.’

‘Yes, she did. As for Albus, he never knew about the abuse until after the triwizard tournament. Then Voldemort was back so the best protection Harry had was staying in that house. Because that woman believed she was Lily Potter, that protection of the blood spell still held. Albus debated about removing Harry, but he had to weigh up all the options for what was best for Harry. As long as he stayed in that house with his mother’s blood, Voldemort could never touch him.’

‘The thing is Professor, would that have still worked. Voldemort made himself using Harry’s blood.’

‘Even though it was a blood spell Albus did, it was also based on love. The love Lily had for her son and her willingness to die to protect him. So even though the blood spell might have stopped working, the love that kept him protected always worked. Those are old and ancient magic that a lot of us have never heard of.’

‘Alright, even though Harry should have been removed in my opinion, I don’t think it changes the fact that as long as Snape is in the picture, Harry will have nothing to do with her. Snape made Harry’s life miserable even if he was supposedly helping Albus protect him.’

‘He did help protect Harry, but it was for Lily. She always asked Severus how Harry was, to make sure he was safe and hoped it wouldn’t take long before she could finally get her son back. She admitted that James did torment Severus as a student, but Severus never missed the opportunity to try and hex James. They just loathed each other, then Lily married James. That hurt Severus deeply, but he was still willing to warn Albus that Voldemort believed the prophecy meant Harry and was going to kill all the Potters.’

‘Nothing you have said Professor will make Harry change his mind. Ron and I know him, we’re his best friends and he confides in us about everything. Well except that he was gay and with Charlie. But everything else he has, he never held back. There might be more you don’t know Professor, about the detentions Snape gave Harry all the time, something that Snape did to Harry.’

‘What do you mean did to Harry, Severus only mentioned that a lot of those detentions were so he could look into his mind and find out what he was up to, it was his way of knowing what Harry was doing and what he was planning. That was to help keep him safe and try to teach Harry how to block his mind from Voldemort.’

‘No,’ Ron said as he stared at his old professor, ‘Snape used to hit Harry Professor, not all those bruises he had come from Voldemort or quidditch accidents, they were caused by Snape.’


	12. Chapter 12

‘Teachers are never allowed to strike a student. Why didn’t Harry tell Albus about this during their meetings?’

‘Harry tried, but Professor Dumbledore refused to hear anything against Snape. Harry ended up yelling at Professor Dumbledore during one of their meetings. Now normally he let Harry get it out because he knew Harry’s anger came from Voldemort. But this time, when he tried to say what Snape was doing, he wouldn’t listen and told Harry he wouldn’t let him go with him if he kept that up. Harry really wanted to go with Professor Dumbledore to find those horcruxes. So he stopped saying anything about Snape, he only told us. I used to get him some merlap essence to help with the cuts and bruises he came back with.’

‘Snape never said anything about that, all he ever told us was Harry deserved those detentions and he always caused problems. Now we know that Harry never caused those problems, Severus just couldn’t let the fact go that Harry looked like James.’

‘One of these detentions Professor, we had to make a potion and after the last few times of Snape berating Harry in class, he ended up making the potion perfectly. When Harry took it up to Snape’s desk, then turned to walk back, Harry’s potions was smashed on the floor and Snape was sneering at him. I felt terrible because I had already cleaned up everything, so Harry’s cauldron was empty.’

‘Alright, well I might speak with Lily if I can without Severus around. Find out how much she knows that is true and what she might have been told that isn’t true. As far as we know, Severus might be telling Lily that Harry is violent and we all know he isn’t. Normally he would never hurt anyone, just protect us if he could.’

‘All the times Harry got angry before were caused by Voldemort, I bet Snape never told her that.’

Charlie stuck his head in the door then turned back, ‘There gone, so get your arse in here Harry.’

Everyone turned to watch Harry and Charlie step into the kitchen and sit down together, but they were both smiling.

‘You two look happy, have fun did you?’ Ginny said but she was also smiling.

‘Yep, lots of fun,’ Charlie said then grabbed some juice and poured himself and Harry one.

‘Harry, I’m going to be speaking with Lily later. But I need the truth from you and I know you have never lied to me before.’

‘You know I don’t lie Professor, well, unless it’s to keep someone safe.’

‘Yes, I know. During your detentions with Severus, did he ever hit you?’

Harry turned his head sharply towards Hermione and Ron who both gave him identical sheepish smiles. 

‘Yes, every time I had a detention with him and those usually were caused by him, not because I did anything wrong.’

‘Okay, now, during those detentions do you remember ever feeling tired or even fall asleep?’

‘No, if I did that he’d belt the crap out of me, why?’

‘He told me that he used to go into your mind during those detentions, it was to help keep you safe. We believe that he has been lying to Lily for years. Now you’re behaviour in my office and here earlier will make Lily believe him more than you.’

‘Look Professor, I admit I would love to get to know my mother, but now she is with him, no, I just can’t. When we got back to the house, I found the copy of my parents will and went over it again just to make sure they couldn’t touch the house or the money. That money came from my father’s family and my father’s parents bought that house for my father so it would be there for when he got married. If she came back within seven years of her so called death, then yes, she could claim the house and part of the money, she can’t now as it’s been seventeen years. So I cast the fidelius charm around the house,’ Harry handed a piece of paper to Hermione and Ron, ‘That’s the permission to get in, so all your family Ron, and you know which friends are allowed in, oh Kingsley and Professor McGonagall as well. Better add Aberforth to the list. Now I used two of these old spells I found in one of my father’s books, one was to stop anyone entering my home that has a dark mark. Now as you all know, normally the more people you tell the secret too with the fidelius charm, the weaker the charm, this spell stops that,’ Harry pulled a book from his pocket, opened it to the right page and handed it to Kingsley, ‘You could use that on Grimmauld Place since I let you use it for a safe house.’

‘Blimey Harry,’ Kingsley stared down at the words, ‘This spell was lost centuries ago.’

‘Seems my father has a lot of old books, I haven’t gone through them yet, just a few.’

‘It was smart going over that will because I know the house Severus lives in, it was his father’s house and I have to say, it’s worse than Grimmauld Place, dark, dreary, no colour at all, well, like Severus actually. So I could see Lily wanting to get out of there, but since she is technically dead, she has no money, only what Severus has. Now I know a teacher’s salary isn’t the greatest as most of their living expenses are paid because they do live at Hogwarts for ten months out of every year and can stay there during the other two months if they wish. Their food is supplied and their living quarters. So what Severus has wouldn’t be a lot, not compared to what the Potters are worth, what you’re worth.’

‘That doesn’t include everything Sirius left me when he died, even if I have no idea about any of it. I still can’t go into his vault.’

‘He only died three years ago Harry, you thought of him as a father, you loved him. So you are going to need time before you can go in there,’ Hermione said.

‘Yeah, I do, all I know of the Blacks was they were seriously rich, about the same as the Potters from what Remus told me. I never got a chance to ask him about it though because I was always being guarded and he was infiltrating the werewolf packs. Then he died as well, so there’s no one left that was close to my father.’

‘If I can speak with Lily alone and get her to hear the truth, she would be able to tell you more on your family Harry.’

‘He looked to possessive of her. I do know that his father used to beat him as a kid, maybe that’s how he controls her, belts her, especially if he can hit a kid, it would be easy for him to hit a woman.’

‘How do you know his father beat him?’ Arthur asked.

‘One time when he was trying to teach me occlumensy, I broke through into his mind and saw a memory of him and my mother talking as students. All about how he was treated at his home. His father was a muggle, his mother was a witch, but the father controlled her as well, that’s where Snape gets it from.’

Everyone realised Harry might be right, either Snape was lying or using fear to keep Lily in line. Now they weren’t sure if they could get Lily to know the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

After talking for a while longer, Minerva left in the hope she could get some time alone with Lily Potter. Hermione tried to explain as much as she could to her parents. Molly started working on dinner with Ginny’s help. Arthur and Kingsley talked about the ministry and what was going on there. Ron mainly helped Hermione explain to her parents. Harry and Charlie kept sitting together, always touching, always snogging and always giving each other looks that was seen by everyone.

‘So, are you or not?’ Harry asked quietly.

‘Maybe, first tell me why you want me to?’

‘I like feeling you beside me all night and I hate it when you get up and leave. Makes me feel cheap, like you’ve paid for your fun and it was time to go home to your family and comfy bed.’

Charlie burst out laughing, ‘You are daft Harry, bloody daft.’

‘Charlie, we could have told you that a long time ago about Harry,’ Ron said but smirked over at Harry.

‘Thanks Ron, great friend you are.’

‘What did he say to make you finally realise he was daft?’ Ron asked.

‘He wants me to stay with him tonight because it makes him feel cheap when I leave his bed to come home.’

Ron burst out laughing, Hermione whipped her head around and started laughing, then Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Kingsley started laughing.

‘Thanks babe, you didn’t have to tell everyone,’ Harry blushed slightly as he turned his head into Charlie’s chest, ‘Keep it to yourself next time,’ he said softly.

‘Oh you’ve gone and embarrassed him Charlie, not a look I’m used to seeing on you Harry,’ Kingsley chuckled.

‘Just because you’re minister Kingsley, doesn’t mean I won’t hex you mate.’

‘I was an auror Harry, I think I could take you.’

‘Probably, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t try, I know I’d end up with my arse kicked though.’

‘The saviour admitting he could be defeated, that’s surprising,’ Ginny said making everyone laugh again.

‘Don’t you talk Ginny, you could bloody beat me, you’re too much like your mother, scary,’ Harry grinned over at the two Weasley women.

‘Tell me about it Harry, it’s a wonder I can still hear with mum’s yelling, and walking with Ginny and her hexes. You surprised us Ginny, accepting us so easily, we all know you liked Harry for years and wanted to resume your relationship with him, so why?’

‘Well what could I do Charlie, Harry’s gay, I can’t fight that. Give me another girl, yeah, then I’d fight. Looks like I’m going to have to go find my own hero.’

‘So will millions of other woman Ginny, all the mail that gets sent to Harry are mostly woman asking Harry for marriage or sex, a lot want him to father their children. I think that will change once word gets out your gay though.’

‘Not interested, I’ve got my dragon handler and he handles me pretty good,’ Harry grinned making Charlie laugh.

‘Um, dragons,’ Sharon Granger said as she looked around.

‘There real mum, that’s where Charlie used to work,’ Hermione explained.

‘I mainly worked with the big ones though, but I’ve been here for almost a year, so my boss basically said not to come back.’

‘Charlie came over for his older brother Bill’s wedding, death eaters attacked, the minister was killed, the ministry had fallen, so Charlie decided to stay and give the order of the phoenix a hand. That is all of us along with a few others, we worked in secret to help gather information that would help defeat Voldemort.’ Molly explained.

‘Have you worked out what you’re going to do now Charlie or are you still taking your time?’ Arthur asked.

‘I thought I’d go to some of the other reserves around Britain, see if they will put me on. I’m too qualified for them, but hopefully that will go in my favour.’

‘You know I could use someone trustworthy to work in the that department Charlie, with your knowledge on all creatures, it might be something worth considering.’

‘That’s mainly office work though Kingsley, I’m more for getting out there and getting my hands dirty, I’m not really the office type.’

‘True, but you could run that place how you like as long as the rules were followed. So you could be the one going out to check on any creatures that have caused problems or for any reason actually.’

‘Well, I suppose I could go in and have a look at what’s involved and at least I know there’s someone decent running the ministry, not like the last two. Sorry Kingsley, but Scrimgeour really didn’t do anything for the people.’

‘Don’t be sorry Charlie, he might have been a friend and colleague, but he didn’t do what was right.’

‘Like the things Dumbledore left Hermione, Ron and me in his will, he kept them for a month using the law of checking for dark magic. As if Dumbledore would have anything dark or leave it to us, it’s ridiculous.’

‘We know Harry, but he was trying everything he could to find out what you were up to and what Dumbledore was up to. He knew you two were close, so he figured he’d leave you things that had something to do with defeating Voldemort.’

‘Actually the things he left us weren’t really any help in defeating Voldemort even if they did come in handy.’

‘That was almost a year ago Harry, can you believe it,’ Ron said.

‘Bloody hell, yeah, it was. He arrived here the morning of my birthday and we got into a huge fight because he kept trying to tell me it was my duty to work for the ministry. He just wanted to use me and my name like Fudge did.’

‘We should talk about that Harry, what we’re going to do for your eighteenth birthday,’ Charlie said.

‘You should do something Harry, you’re seventeenth got disrupted,’ Hermione said.

‘I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I figured you were about twenty five, you have this look about you, like you’re older,’ Jonathan Granger said.

‘I don’t mind Mr. Granger and I feel older, a lot older. It’s just been my life, it aged me, especially over the last year,’ Harry turned back to Charlie, ‘Why don’t we get everyone over to the house for a smallish party, I can have it catered?’ Harry asked.

‘You could and it wouldn’t be smallish, not with the amount of friends you have, then there is the family and everyone else you’d invite. But at least we know it wouldn’t be crashed by death eaters or people from the ministry, since the minister will be there.’

‘That’s true, we might finally have a good night where nothing goes wrong. Won’t that be a refreshing change, a fun time instead of death and destruction,’ Harry said making everyone but the Grangers laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of Harry’s eighteenth birthday arrived, he woke up early, which was normal and saw Charlie wasn’t in bed beside him, which wasn’t normal. Ever since they had told everyone they were gay and together, Charlie had spent every night at Harry’s and he was never awake early. Harry went and showered then headed downstairs, he saw Charlie sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Harry stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Charlie.

‘Happy birthday babe.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Thanks Charlie, but why are you up before me?’

‘I have to go out for a while, then get back in time to get ready for this big bash you’re putting on.’

‘I hope you’re not buying me anything, I told you I don’t want any presents?’

‘I’m not saying a word, so stop asking. But since you’re awake I can get going.’

‘Before you do go,’ Harry sat beside Charlie, ‘You know this is ridiculous Charlie, you’re here all the time, you stay every night, why don’t you just move in with me?’

‘Like I’ve said before, we haven’t been together that long. I think we should take things slow before we get that serious. Let’s make sure this is going to work before we make it permanent.’

‘Yeah, you have said that before, but how much more serious can we get. We’ve admitted we love each other, you’re here all the time and everyone knows about us now. If Bill wants to see you, he doesn’t go to the Burrow, he comes here.’

‘I know, but Harry, I only saw you a handful of times over the years. We don’t really know each other that well. So let’s just give it a bit more time, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be here all the time. I like waking up with you draped all over me.’

Harry chuckled, ‘So do I, alright, you do make sense, so I’ll drop it, for now.’

‘Good, now I’ll only be a few hours, then we can set everything up.’

‘I’ll be here babe.’

Charlie kissed Harry, then left, Harry made himself a cup of tea then some breakfast before standing out in the garden. He hadn’t done a lot with the garden since he moved in and now wasn’t the time. But he thought he could at least tidy it up, make it look neater. So Harry took his wand out and started to get rid of all the weeds that were everywhere, then cleaned the back of the house and patio. By the time he was finished, Charlie stepped outside with a group of men and woman, the caterers and the people delivering the marquee, chairs and tables. They were all witches and wizards, so they stared at Harry the moment they saw him.

‘Great, well, you all know what to do, so I suppose I’ll leave you to do it. If you need me for anything, I’ll be around,’ Harry gave them all a smile then let the caterers take over his kitchen and the others to set everything up outside.

‘Good, now come see what I got you babe,’ Charlie took Harry’s hand and led him back to the house, ‘Close your eyes.’

‘Charlie.’

‘Close them Harry.’

‘Alright, there closed,’ Harry instantly shut his eyes and felt Charlie led him further into the house, ‘That smell, I know that smell.’

‘You probably do, so open your eyes.’

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful snowy white owl, almost identical to Hedwig. Harry stared into the mesmerising large eyes, then gave the owl a pat.

‘Charlie, she’s beautiful and so much like Hedwig.’

‘She’s a sister to Hedwig, I had her ordered weeks ago.’

‘Hedwig was my only friend in that house Charlie, she understood when I was upset. She never went hunting, always stayed with me during those times.’

‘The owner of Owlops said these owls from this family were like that. They could sense things about their owners and were the best for companionship. Maybe they told Hagrid that and that’s why he got you Hedwig.’

‘If they told Hagrid that, yeah, that would be the reason. She’s beautiful Charlie, thanks,’ Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist and put his head on Charlie’s chest and the two men stood there holding each other. ‘You know what Charlie?’

‘No, so tell me.’

‘Buying this owl for me really shows how much you do know me. I have been thinking of getting another owl and I thought of one like Hedwig.’

Charlie grinned, ‘That’s true and I can read you really well Harry. I notice you don’t show you feelings all the time, but I can see little changes in you, when you’re upset or angry. Ron was telling us how you were after finding out about your mother. Minerva never picked up on how angry you were, Ron and Hermione explained it to her. I can see it in your stance, the slight stiffness of your shoulders, you are very good at hiding your emotions. Tell me why you do that?’

‘It mainly started in that house, if I showed fear, anger or even if I was upset, it just seemed to egg them on to hurt me more. Then Voldemort, death eaters and the Slytherin’s, I had to keep all my emotions closed off so they couldn’t see how scared I really was.’

‘Um, excuse me, we thought we’d let you know that everything is set up outside,’ a man said as he stepped into the room.

‘Great, thanks for that.’

‘I’ll show you out,’ Charlie said then joined the man before walking outside.

Harry sat on the sofa and gave his owl a pat, ‘You’re beautiful, now I have to figure out a name for you,’ the owl hooted softly as she ran her head across Harry’s hand making him chuckle softly.

Charlie stood at the door watching Harry, he could see the sadness on his face and know Harry was thinking about Hedwig, but he also knew he was thinking about his mother. Harry really wanted to know her, but he just wasn’t going to allow himself to as long as Snape was in the picture. Charlie hoped Minerva got a chance to talk to Lily alone and find out what she had been told about Harry over the last seventeen years.


	15. Chapter 15

Minerva McGonagall had spoken with Albus Dumbledore to get some idea how she could get some time alone with Lily Potter. They both agreed that Snape had probably lied to her about Harry and why he never saved James and Harry at the same time. He went to so much trouble in saving Lily, he could have done the same with the male Potters, but he didn’t because he loved Lily and wanted her all to himself. Kingsley had given Minerva a bit of information, so she had worked her plans for that night. Now she was just waiting for Severus Snape and Lily Potter to arrive at Hogwarts.

At the Potter house, one by one or groups of Harry’s friends arrived, some of Charlie’s friends did as well because Charlie and Harry wanted all their friends to know about them. The Weasley’s arrived together along with Hermione and her parents, then Hagrid and Aberforth before Kingsley and his auror guards arrived. Even though he was supposed to have them with him at all times, when he goes to the Burrow, he makes them stay behind because the Burrow has strong wards around the property, this time even though they were at a property under the fidelius charm, it was also a house that was known and any supporters of Voldemort knew who lived there, their worst enemy, Harry Potter. 

So by the time everyone had arrived, there were at least seventy people milling about the house or the garden. The music was playing, the drinks of all types were flowing and the food was being consumed, but everyone was having a great time. Not just to celebrate Harry’s birthday, but to celebrate their war being over.

‘Blimey Harry, you sure know how to throw a party,’ Seamus said as he walked over to him and Charlie.

‘Thanks Seamus as long as you’re enjoying yourself.’

‘Oh we are Harry, but why didn’t we know you were gay, you went out with Ginny?’ Dean asked, ‘After she broke up with me that was.’

‘Sorry Dean, as I said to Ginny, I think it was just my life. I like Ginny, she’s great, funny, gorgeous, but she just doesn’t have what I want,’ Harry grinned up at Charlie, lowered his eyes before looking back at his friends who both looked surprised, before they laughed.

‘No, she definitely doesn’t have what Charlie does. He is a red head though, like Ginny.’

‘I just thought Charlie was cute, nothing to do with Ginny, plus I like Charlie’s muscly naked body pressed against mine.’

‘Oh stop it Harry, is he always like this, opened about what you two do?’ Seamus asked Charlie.

‘Sometimes, it depends on his mood. Tonight, he’s in a very good mood and playful as well. So expect to hear a lot more about what we do from Harry. As long as he doesn’t start going into details, then I’ll have to shove something in his mouth to stop him talking.’

‘Oh, yes please,’ Harry grinned.

‘Oh gross, we’re not gay you know, we don’t want to hear that. Now if it was a girls boobs going into the mouth, that’s what I would listen to.’

‘You’re talking to the wrong men then Dean and I hope since you went out with Ginny that you never did that considering she was underage at the time.’

‘No way Charlie, Ginny scared me too much to try anything. But she’s of age now though.’

‘Hey, you had your shot with Ginny, I want to see if she will go out with a gorgeous and funny bloke like me.’

‘Looks like the two friends are fighting over your sister Charlie, might have to warn your brothers.’

‘Don’t tell him that Harry, go back to snogging him while we go see a certain red head so she can decide,’ Seamus and Dean hurried away and over to Ginny who was talking to Luna and Neville.

 

Back at Hogwarts, Severus and Lily stepped into Minerva’s office, ‘You said you wanted to talk to us again Minerva. This is getting a bit tedious you know.’

‘Sorry for taking you away from other things with something that is important. Now, I wish to speak with Lily alone if you don’t mind Severus.’

‘Anything you want to say to my wife you can while I am present.’ 

‘Don’t you trust me Severus, we’re just going to have a woman to woman talk, nothing more.’

‘I’m sure it’s fine Sev and you’ll be right outside the door if you want to,’ Lily said in a very quiet voice.

‘I will be right outside this door and I’ll be back in ten minutes, we do have a life of our own,’ Severus looked once more at Minerva, glanced up at Albus who was sleeping, along with all the other portraits, then he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

‘Lily, please, I need you to trust me,’ Minerva took hold of Lily’s arm and turned, disapparated them both from her office. Before Lily knew what was going on, she was being pulled up the steps of some house and into a living room. Minerva sat Lily down, then started to tell her everything. After an hour, Lily finally told Minerva exactly what Severus had told her and what he had been doing. Now they both talked openly and honestly about what they should do and what needed to be said.

Back at the Potter home, the party was in full swing. All the younger people were enjoying the music, the food and the drink. The older people were also having a great time, they sat together talking, watching the younger people and knew most of the ones that were there were the ones that ended the war and they enjoyed watching them having fun because everyone believed they deserved it.

Harry and Charlie sat together on one of the double sun beds, watching their family and friends. They both were content to be with each other even if they did go speak with their friends a lot or their friends would sit with them, but it seemed no one wanted to bring up anything unpleasant. They only talked about their futures, not the past. As Harry was watching his friends having fun, he saw Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the house with his mother and she was alone. But the look both the woman gave Harry told him that something significant had taken place. Now Harry had to put everything aside and listen to what his mother had to say.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry got up and stared at his mother, Charlie beside him, Hermione and Ron hurried over to stand on Harry’s other side. All their other friends must have realised something serious was going on, so they stood behind Harry before the Weasley’s, Hagrid, Aberforth, Kingsley and his guards also joined the group.

‘What’s going on Minerva?’ Arthur asked as he glanced at Harry’s face.

‘I let Severus think I needed a woman to woman talk with Lily, so he left us alone. I was able to apparate us both to Grimmauld Place, were we’ve spent the last couple of hours talking. All of us were right, about everything. But I want Lily to hear from some others. Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom, as you three also shared a room with Harry, tell us how often Harry returned from his detentions he had with Professor Snape with bruises or cuts over him?’

‘Every time Professor,’ Neville saw the other two nod, ‘We just thought Harry might have gotten into some trouble with the Slytherin’s. They usually did if they found Harry alone.’

‘What’s going on Professor?’ Seamus asked.

‘They were not caused by the Slytherin’s, just the head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape. He used to beat Harry during those detentions, but none of us knew, only Hermione and Ron who told me. Now Lily knew nothing about this, she was lied to for the last seventeen years. But I wanted her to hear for herself what Severus had done to her son.’

‘Son, what?!!!’ Neville stared at the woman with red hair then Neville, ‘Is this your mother Harry?’

‘Yeah, who happens to be married to Snape.’

‘Which I am filing for divorce as soon as I can, and based on the fact he lied to me, he’s getting off easy. He said you always tried to curse him, you went out of your way to cause trouble. You liked the fact you were famous and wanted the attention you got from it. There was so much he told me and none of it was true, not one word,’ Lily pulled up both her sleeves to show her bruised arms, ‘He threatened me, hit me all the time when I questioned his version of what you were like Harry. I could see how much you look like you’re father and I couldn’t believe you were like what he said. But he can be very convincing, then he just started scaring me. Are you sure he can’t get in here?’

‘He can’t, I placed a charm around the house so anyone with a dark mark can’t get in. He’d be stupid to try, look at the people that are here. The order of the phoenix, the da, the minister and his aurors, not to mention me, the one who killed Voldemort, but with help from all my friends who can handle anything that is thrown at them,’ Harry took a step closer to his mother, ‘So what did he say about why he left my father and me to be slaughtered by Voldemort?’

‘He said he didn’t have time to work on two other people to take their place, that he only got me out the night before.’

‘We know that’s a lie Harry, I had Albus’ pensieve taken to Grimmauld Place. Albus also told me a spell to use on Lily to retrieve her memories even if Severus altered them or had Lily unconscious, it worked. Lily had been at Severus house for two weeks before that night. We saw Severus speaking with Lily, how he had finally gotten her away from James and he also knew that you and your father would be dead soon. When you survived Harry, he did panic, that’s when he made up the new story, had Lily change her hair to black and wear coloured contact lenses so no one could see her green eyes. Lily knew nothing Harry, he modified those memories of the first few weeks he had her. But I’m sure Severus never realised just how powerful Albus was and knew spells no one else knew or heard of. Right now, he’s probably outside this house or the Burrow trying to find Lily.’

‘Let us go check outside Harry, you stay here and keep your mother inside the charm,’ Kingsley said.

‘Thanks Kingsley,’ Harry slowly reached out his hand and took his mother’s, ‘So now what do you want to do?’

Lily took the last step to bring her closer to her son, ‘I want to get to know my son, see him for how he truly is, not what I’ve been led to believe. He said you were a liar, you were very violent and after seeing you in Minerva’s office, I thought he was right.’

‘I can tell you now Mrs. Potter, Harry never lies, well unless it’s to keep us safe,’ Neville smiled at Harry, ‘He’s not an angry or violent person, in any way. He will try to talk to anyone, to try and calm them or the situation down, he even did that with Voldemort.’

‘Harry is one of the best people you could ever meet and will protect anyone he cares about, even with his life,’ Ginny said as she stepped up beside Neville.

‘His kind, his considerate, his gentle and a very loving man,’ Charlie said as he put his arm around Harry, ‘That’s why I fell in love with him, I saw Harry’s real heart, the tender, the loving and the kind heart.’

‘Lily, I practically raised Harry from the time he was twelve, I think of him as a son. Listen to the truth, Harry is a wonderful young man who would never hurt anyone unless he was driven to it and even then, he tries to talk first. What you saw that first day in Minerva’s office, I think you could understand why Harry hit Snape. He took you away from him, left him and his father to die. Let me tell you this as well, I asked Harry if I could keep his old baby furniture from here as I have a lot of children, so I know I will have lots of grandchildren one day. Harry loved the idea of it coming to the family, all but his old mattress from the cot because it was covered in blood. Imagine that, Snape allowed that to happen, a young baby boy to be put through that and the pain he would have felt at that time. He knew Lily, but didn’t care about letting a little baby boy die as long as he got what he wanted, you.’

Lily felt tears falling down her face, then reached up and ran her finger of Harry’s lightning shaped scar. Everyone watched as Harry stared at his mother, while his mother finally realised what had happened. But they also realised she had all the time in the world now to make it up to her son and get to know him. Harry’s friends and family all stood around Harry and Lily, watching them as they stared at each other, mother and son, reunited.


	17. Chapter 17

Kingsley and one of his aurors came back to the group around Harry and his mother. ‘He’s outside and said he’s not leaving and will get his wife back the moment she leaves the safety of the charm.’

‘Can’t he be arrested for what he’s done?’ Ron asked.

‘First, if you are willing to testify about what he did to you during those detentions Harry, and show the memories, not all, enough to satisfy the court, he will be found guilty. But if we can get more evidence, then he could end up getting sent away for life which is what he deserves.’

‘I was explaining to Harry about the memories I was able to retrieve from Lily. It shows Severus lying to Lily, how he knew Harry and James would be dead soon, how he let Lily think he never had time to save them when he did.’

‘That will help Minerva, but Mrs. Potter, sorry I can’t call you by your official name.’

‘I’m divorcing him as soon as I can, but I want him locked up for allowing my son to be murdered. James and I knew the risk and knew we could die, but we wanted to give Harry a chance to survive.’

‘Then if you also testify about what he said and did, then all that should be enough to get him sent to Azkaban for life. But Harry I’m saying this now, normally you are not a violent person, we know it came down to Voldemort. You need to keep it together when you see him.’

‘That won’t be a problem now I know the whole story and my mother is away from him and more importantly, she wants nothing to do with him. That man that is the reason behind my father dying, for me almost dying and why Voldemort turned up here in the first place.’

‘What do you mean the reason?’ Lily asked looking confused.

‘The night the prophecy was made, Trelawney was telling Dumbledore, Snape was outside the door listening,’ Harry said.

‘I saw him and got Snape out of my pub, he only heard the first part.’ Aberforth explained.

‘He went and told Voldemort what he had heard, which sent him after me. He had Dumbledore convinced that he never thought Voldemort would think it meant me, and begged Dumbledore to keep you safe, then the three of us safe. I saw that memory, Snape’s own memory of that. So you see, it was his fault that Voldemort knew that a prophecy had been made about him and me in the first place.’

‘Albus told James and I about the prophecy, that was when you were three months old, but said nothing about Severus.’

‘Albus truly believed Severus was sorry, he came back to our side, played spy for Albus. He was a better actor than we all knew, even Albus who is good at reading people never suspected anything.’

‘Then I want to make sure he’s locked up for life. But where am I to go until he is locked up, I have no money, nowhere to live?’

‘You’ll live here, in your home,’ Harry said still staring at his mother, ‘I can get Hermione to buy you some clothes until he goes to Azkaban.’

‘Of course I will, all you have to tell me is your size and what style you like.’

‘Anything but black,’ Lily looked down at the black dress she had on, ‘He only let me wear black, like him.’

‘Then it will be bright colours from now on,’ Harry gave her a genuine smile.

‘I’ll go get my aurors arrest him and he will be locked up until the trial. So you lot, go enjoy yourselves.’ Kingsley grinned then walked off with his auror.

‘Now come on Lily, you look like you could use some food,’ Molly put her arm around Lily and let her over to the table.

‘Thanks Professor,’ Harry said then shocked everyone when he hugged her, ‘I think you saved my mother’s life but you also gave us a chance to get to know each other.’

‘After everything Harry, you two deserve to be together. Now don’t make me start crying or I will hex you.’

Harry and all his friends laughed softly, but Harry let her go and kissed her cheek again surprising everyone.

‘You are a wonderful caring woman Minerva McGonagall.’

Minerva smiled then touched Harry’s face, ‘Get to know each other,’ she walked away, over to join Molly and Lily.

Harry sighed then turned, ‘I think everything is going to be okay. So come on Charlie, blasted marry me already will you?’

Charlie laughed loudly, picked Harry up and made sure his legs were wrapped around his waist before kissing him passionately.

‘You’ve got it Potter, let’s get married, then we can see about having some kids, how’s that sound?’

‘You’ve got it Weasley and think of this Ron,’ Harry looked over his shoulder at his friend who was looking away, ‘We get to be brothers.’

‘That’s true and when Granger here decides I’m good enough for her to marry, she will be your sister.’

‘You’re too good for me Weasley,’ Hermione smiled.

‘The golden trio will be officially a family,’ Neville grinned.

‘All of us are already family Neville, we have been for years and will be forever,’ Luna said, ‘Isn’t that right Harry?’

‘Exactly right Luna, now let’s get back to our party, it’s time to celebrate.’

The group of friends, Harry still in Charlie’s arms all ended up dancing to the music. Molly, Minerva and Lily stood watching them, but Lily never took her eyes off Harry.

‘He does seem to be a very nice young man, he doesn’t even seem to behave like his father though. I’m not sure if you knew how James was, I love him dearly, but he did like his jokes and pranks, especially when he was with Sirius.’

‘Yes, we know. Sirius explained it to Harry, we were sitting there listening to the stories. At the time I thought it was wrong of Sirius to tell Harry those types of stories. I admit I tried to protect him, a little too much sometimes. But that must have been the only time Harry refused to listen to me. He loved Sirius and wasn’t going to let anyone come between them. But Harry isn’t like that, he’s a very serious young man, I suppose with what he had to put up with through his life, that’s understandable. But you’ve got time now Lily, time to get to know the real Harry and he is nothing like what Snape told you. If he was really my son, I would be a very proud mother and I’m sure you will feel that way once you see that for yourself.’

Lily smiled at Molly Weasley and just listening to the woman who had been part of Harry’s life for so many years, Lily could tell she cared very much for Harry. So she now knew she was hearing and seeing the truth about her boy, something she has wanted to see for seventeen years.


	18. Chapter 18

Even with the party still going on around them and Charlie was dancing with Harry, he could see Harry staring over at his mother, so he let him go and stepped back.

‘Go talk to her, I can tell you want to babe.’

‘I’m nervous.’

‘Of course you are, she’s your mother but you don’t know each other. Now you can finally talk to her, get to know her, see her as she really is. Now go Harry.’

Harry looked up at Charlie, nodded, kissed him then walked over to where his mother was sitting with Molly and Arthur Weasley.

‘Hi,’ Harry gave a small nervous smile as he stared down at his mother.

‘Sit down Harry, we’ll give you and your mother some privacy,’ Molly hugged Harry then walked away with her husband.

‘Sorry you saw that, the way I acted, also for swearing. I don’t normally swear it’s just him, he gets to me every time.’

‘You never have to apologise, Molly and Arthur have been explaining how he treated you at Hogwarts. He lied to all of us Harry.’

‘I know,’ Harry tentatively reached out and took his mother’s hand, ‘I’m not an angry or violent person, I hardly ever get angry. I used to, with Voldemort, but since he died I haven’t. A lot of that is down to Charlie, he loves me. Um, about that, you know, me and Charlie?’

‘I can see how much you care for each other Harry, that’s all that matters to me. You’re father and I had a few gay friends, Albus being one of them of course.’

‘Yeah, Dumbledore told me he was gay. I think he did that because he knew I was and it was a hint. Sometimes he never told me things until a lot later or when he thought the time was right. But are you really going to divorce him?’

‘Yes, I would not have married him if I knew the truth. I can’t lie Harry, I did come to care for him very much, maybe I did love him, I don’t know. But it was nothing like the love I had for your father. When he was serious, which wasn’t often enough, you remind me of him. But you’re fun side, the playful side I’ve seen over the last hour, that’s all your father. Are you sure you want me to stay, I’m sure you and Charlie want to be alone?’

‘We’ll still have our privacy, but if we’re going to get to know each other, what better place than in your home, our home, so I’m positive I want you to stay. But I have to do this,’ Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at his mother’s dress changing the colour from black to blue, ‘That’ll do until you get some nicer clothes, oh I just remembered, all yours and dad’s clothes are still here, I couldn’t throw them out, so I put them into the spare room.’

‘Do you think I could go up and have a look?’

‘Come on…mum,’ Harry smiled kept a tight hold of her hand and they walked inside but didn’t know everyone was watching them.

‘You can see it on his face, can’t you Charlie?’ Hermione said as her eyes stayed on the house.

‘That contented look, yeah, you can see it. But I wonder what they’re doing in there?’

‘Maybe Harry is reminding his mum about those old video’s,’ Ron said.

‘No, look, the light in the spare room went on, you can see them,’ Hermione smiled as she stared at the two shadows in the room upstairs.

‘Harry put all his parent’s clothes in there, he couldn’t throw them out. He even wears some of his father’s clothes, sometimes, not all the time.’ Charlie said.

‘Maybe that’s what they’re doing, Harry’s showing his mother her old clothes. But I’ll still get her some new clothes, her old stuff is nineteen years old, older actually depending on when she bought them.’

Harry was standing outside the closed door of the spare room, when it opened he turned and smiled.

‘You look beautiful.’

‘Thank you, this dress is one your father bought me, it still fits.’

‘Come on, let’s go down and show everyone how beautiful my mother is,’ Harry held his hand out and Lily placed hers into her son’s and they walked downstairs and outside.

‘Blimey Harry, you’re mum is hot, sorry Mrs. Potter,’ Lee Jordan said sheepishly.

‘Even for a gay bloke, I think you’re right Lee, but hands off my mother, you’re a bit young mate.’

Everyone laughed, ‘Oh Harry is getting protective already, pay up,’ George held out his hand making half the crowd groan and the other half laugh, ‘I knew it would happen by tonight.’

‘George practically grew up as Harry’s brother, don’t make bets with him,’ Ron shook his head as his friends passed money over to George. ‘You know Mrs. Potter, Harry’s been my best mate since we were eleven, but it was just Harry, now it’s Harry and his mother. I think this is going to take some time to get used to. But Charlie, you’re going to have a mother-in-law, just like Harry is now,’ Ron smirked.

‘From what I remember about Lily Potter Charlie, she had the same type of temper as Molly, maybe she still has or just needs to be reminded,’ Aberforth said.

‘Oh great, two red headed woman busting our ears, that’s all I need,’ Charlie grimaced then smirked, ‘I’ll have anything busted as long as I have Harry. So Mrs. Potter, I hope we get to know each other because you will see a lot of me.’

‘I already know the most important thing Charlie, you love my son and what you said earlier, that told me all I needed,’ Lily let Harry’s hand go and hugged Charlie, ‘Oh my, you have a very muscly body, is that why Harry loves you.’

Harry and Charlie laughed, ‘I love Charlie’s muscly naked body pressed against mine, but I love his heart more than anything.’

‘Since he’s told me things that I know now are not true, I’m going to need to hear all about my son. It seems there is a lot of people here that can tell me.’

‘Oh we’ve got some great stories to tell you Mrs. Potter, Harry is about to be highly embarrassed,’ Seamus smirked.

‘Oh great, that’s all I need, for my mother to hear all the terrible things I’ve done.’

‘I can tell Harry one thing that will embarrass him, I’m sure all mothers have these types of stories.’

‘Oh come on,’ Harry groaned loudly as he turned and buried his face in Charlie’s chest, ‘Save me babe.’

‘Oh the saviour needs a hero of his own. Sorry love, I want to hear what you’re mother has to say.’

‘All of you have only just finished Hogwarts by the look of you. Minerva was your teacher and I found out she is now headmistress. As you all know we were all members of the order of the phoenix. Sometimes we would have our meetings here, I would finish feeding Harry and be getting him ready to change and put him to bed. Well,’ Lily smiled at Harry, ‘Minerva would ask to help, so I would let her. She was very good at changing Harry’s nappies.’

Harry blushed brightly as his friends all laughed and he knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this, especially from George Weasley, he would have to do something so that this information was always brought up and Harry bet it would happen when he least expected it.


	19. Chapter 19

The party went until the early hours the following morning. Everyone was having such a good time that no one wanted to leave. But all Harry’s friends hugged him and Charlie before leaving, the Weasley family also hugged Charlie and Harry before they left. Charlie had offered to head to the Burrow to give Harry and his mother time alone, but both Lily and Harry wanted Charlie to stay, so he stayed. Harry walked his mother to the spare room, then nervously stood beside her.

‘It will take time for us to know each other Harry. Just know I am your mother and I love you,’ Lily kissed Harry’s cheek then hugged him.

‘I’ve always loved you, I still do. But we do need to get used to each other. Anyway, goodnight mum,’ Harry gave her a small smile then waited until she closed the door before heading into his room to see Charlie already in bed, ‘She seems nice.’

‘She is, but take your time, you can’t expect to be mother and son straight away. You’re a grown man now and haven’t had her in your life for a long time. Now come on, get out of those clothes and get in bed.’

Harry nodded, stripped his clothes off and curled up against his love with his head on Charlies chest.

‘Even though I do love her Charlie, will we like each other enough to have a life together?’

‘Yes, because I could see it tonight, you both want this. Your mother was talking to mum a lot, so she already knows more about you than she did. You know mum won’t hold back that type of information from your mother. Now you have to get to know her since you never had anyone around to tell you, so from tomorrow on you start your new life with a mother in the picture.’

‘Not just my mother, but you Charlie, you said yes. So we have to talk about that soon.’

‘We will, there’s no rush you know. I said I’m living here now, so let’s just take our time, make plans and go from there. I’m sure your mum would love to help with the plans for our wedding, both our mothers will have it all organised before we know what hit us.’

‘I know you’re mum loves to put on her children’s wedding, maybe my mum will be the same. Charlie, about her, she’s still young, do you think after some time she might want to find someone else? No one should be alone.’

‘If she does, it won’t be for a long time. I think after what happened with Snape, it will make her wary, cautious. This is what I’m talking about, you don’t know what type of person she is, but you will find out, starting tomorrow. Now let’s get some sleep babe, it’s late and the last few days has been emotional,’ Charlie kissed the top of Harry’s head.

‘No sex,’ Harry glanced up, ‘that’s unusual, is it because my mother is in the other room?’

‘No, it’s just late, we’re both exhausted. I’m sure you’ll survive one night without my cock.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Maybe,’ he sighs, ‘I am tired though,’ Harry put his head down under the sheet, kissed Charlie’s member then put his head back on his chest but he felt Charlie’s chest moving with his silent laughter, ‘I love you Charlie.’

Charlie stared down at Harry, ‘I love you too, now go to sleep Harry.’

‘Yes dear,’ Harry chuckled, then closed his eyes falling into a disturbed sleep. Dreams of his mother being held by Snape kept invading. He woke a few times but was able to shake them off before falling to sleep again.

Charlie woke to see Harry still asleep which wasn’t like him, Harry always woke early. He dressed and headed downstairs to see Lily in the kitchen.

‘Morning Mrs. Potter.’

‘Charlie, good morning, is Harry still asleep?’

‘Yep, normally he’s up before me. But as I said to him last night, the last few days has been very emotional on him, but he also woke a few times last night, so he’s exhausted.’

Lily nodded sadly, ‘Hopefully everything will be fine soon. I’m making breakfast, would you like some?’

‘Please,’ Charlie smiled then watched as Harry’s mother moved around the kitchen, ‘It seems you’re comfortable here, do you remember?’

Lily smiled, ‘Yes, I do. I always enjoyed cooking for James, and Sirius as he was always here, so I worked the kitchen to my liking and it seems Harry left everything the way it was,’ Lily placed a large platter on the table filled with everything anyone would want for breakfast, then she placed a tea pot, cups and milk on the table before sitting down, ‘About Sirius, Severus didn’t like him so I’m not sure I believe what he said about Padfoot.’

‘I don’t know everything as I was living in Romania most of the time. But when I met him I could tell he was a good bloke and he loved Harry. I do know Harry was tricked by Voldemort to go to the department of mysteries. Harry had this vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius, Harry went to rescue him, he was only fifteen. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were with him and they all ended up fighting death eaters. Bellatrix killed Sirius and he fell through the veil in the death chamber. He turned up with the order to help Harry.’

‘He died because of me,’ Harry said as he sat beside Charlie.

‘He died because of Voldemort and Bellatrix. You have to get over this Harry, you can’t keep blaming yourself for everyone’s death. He wanted you there and was going to use anything to make sure you got there and get him the prophecy.’

‘I know,’ Harry sighed, ‘But Sirius turned up for me, so even if I’m not to blame for everyone else, I am to blame for his death. But why are you talking about Sirius?’

‘I wanted to know especially now I know Severus lied about you and about everything else. Sirius meant a lot to me Harry, he was a very close friend. I was told that he got reckless, went against Albus’ orders and was trying to make himself important to the order.’

‘Lies, all lies, but he shouldn’t have left the house, Dumbledore did tell him to stay. But I think any of us would have done what he did for someone they cared about. I blame Dumbledore for this because if he just told me the truth then I would have known Voldemort would have tried to get me there. I might care about the old bugger but it was his doing that brought about Sirius death.’

‘I don’t mean to upset you Harry, I was just curious. That’s the type of person I am, a curious one and I can’t help asking about things.’

‘It’s fine, I’m sure everyone will tell you what you want to know.’

‘Yes, don’t expect much information to come from Harry, he usually leaves it to Hermione and Ron to explain, Harry will just say yes, no, maybe, sort of, things like that.’

Harry chuckled, ‘See, you know me too well Charlie, but you are right, I’m not much of a talker,’ Harry looked across at his mother, ‘Maybe that will have to change. I can’t have you believing Snape because nothing he would have told you would be true. So it looks like I might have to get used to explaining my life to my mother. Blimey I have a mother, how do I treat a mother, how am I supposed to behave, am I too old to be grounded?’

Charlie and Lily laughed, then both of them put their arms around Harry making him laugh, but to Harry this was the best, his mother and his lover, his family.


	20. Chapter 20

‘Even though you have your old clothes, I’m sure you would like some new stuff. I can still get Hermione to go get you some things if you want.’

‘Let’s leave it for now Harry, when he’s locked up, then you can take me shopping,’ Lily heard Charlie laugh and saw his head lowered, ‘Is something funny Charlie?’

‘Yeah babe, what’s so funny?’ Harry scowled.

‘Harry, shopping, that’s hilarious. It took me ages to talk him into buying some new stuff, then it was just a few pairs of jeans, a few shirts, jumpers, then he was practically running away from the stores.’

Harry glared but heard his mother laugh, ‘Oh great, you’re going to gang up on me now are you?’

‘No sweetheart, but that is your father all over. He hated shopping so I usually had to do it for him. If I didn’t, he’d be in his old worn jeans with holes in them. Not that I minded the holes, my fingers had fun.’

‘Mum,’ Harry’s eyes widen as Charlie laughed again, ‘Blimey, I don’t want to hear that.’

‘Now you know how all of us feel when dad starts. Another thing you’re going to have to get used to Harry, hearing things about your parents that you’d rather not, like sex.’

Harry shook his head, ‘I get they had sex, but I really don’t want to know. So how about we get off that subject.’

‘Alright, tell me when you and Charlie met?’

‘Harry was fourteen when we first met. I came over from Romania for the quidditch world cup. So I’m sitting at the table in the Burrow, my brothers step out of the fireplace, laughing so hard they were falling over, then Harry with dad after him. The thing was, Harry’s eyes landed on me and he could hardly look away. I figured he must know he was gay by that look, but as I watched him that year I realised he had no idea. Nothing would have come of it anyway, Harry was too young and I had to go back to Romania.’

‘I thought Charlie looked so good, but I figured it was because he looked so different. You saw all the other Weasley boys last night, Bill and Charlie stands out compared to them. But there was just something about Charlie, his long hair, the earring, his hard muscular body,’ Harry groaned softly making Charlie and Lily laugh before Harry shakes his head, ‘So I never picked up on the fact I was checking him out.’

‘Why were your brothers laughing?’

‘George and Fred, his twin who died during the fighting, well they gave Dudley Dursley a foot long tongue. They own a joke shop, so Fred pretended to drop these sweets. I’d mentioned to them how fat my cousin was and would usually take the food of my plate, he ate nonstop, he was such a pig. It was all planned because they knew he couldn’t resist if he saw some sweets on the floor. So Mr. Weasley is trying to calm fat Vernon down while Petunia is trying to get this thing sticking out of Dudley’s mouth not realising it’s his tongue, I couldn’t help laughing, it was hilarious. So Ron, George and Fred flooed to the Burrow, Mr. Weasley told me to leave and he’d deal with it, I saw Vernon throw something at Mr. Weasley, he vanished it as I was leaving. The moment I stepped out George asked if he ate it, when I said he did, George, Fred, Ron, Bill and Charlie were in hysterics, they were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. Oh but Mrs. Weasley, did she have a go at the twins when she found out, Ron and I took cover and ran for the stairs. Charlie and Bill just sat there laughing like it was a big joke watching their brothers being scolded by their mother.’

‘It was funny Harry, but it was more the fact that they got your cousin for the way he treated you. Even in Romania I heard the stories.’

‘He changed when I saved him from the dementors, he even apologised. I suppose it’s the way he saw his parents treated me so he went along with it. When he realised he would have lost his soul that’s when he knew it was thanks to me that saved him. So from then on he was actually nice.’

‘So when you worked out you were gay, did you meet some boy?’

‘No because I didn’t work it out until recently, I dated a girl called Cho Chang in fifth year, she was here last night. Our date didn’t go to well, she kept crying,’ Harry shuddered, ‘Then I dated Ginny for a few months, that’s when I was sixteen, just before Dumbledore died.’

‘So you dated Ginny and Charlie, brother and sister? Oh Harry, I don’t think even Sirius would do that even if he was bi.’

Harry choked, ‘Bi, I heard he shagged girls at Hogwarts, not blokes as well.’

‘He liked both, but girls were his main conquest, he said the boys were too easy, they wanted sex, he said he liked to work at the seduction which he had to with the girls.’

‘This is what I want to know, I never got enough time with Sirius or when I was with him we had other things to talk about so I never got to hear what he’s life was like when he was younger. But about dad, I heard a few things about him?’

‘You’re father was popular with the girls, he did sleep with three before we got together.’

‘I heard his was popular with the girls, they liked the fact he was quidditch captain.’

‘Like you babe.’

‘You played quidditch?’ Lily asked looking surprised.

‘Yeah, took seeker in my first year, captain in my sixth. Ron and Ginny were on my team. The twins were beaters when I first got seeker. The dark girl that was with George, she was my captain for a year before I was captain.’

‘I don’t know a lot about quidditch, but isn’t it unusual for a first year to get picked for a team?’

‘It is, Harry was the first in over a hundred years, he’s a natural on a broom. I played seeker when I was at Hogwarts, Harry ended up beating my old record.’

‘When everything settles down, maybe we could get a game going at the Burrow,’ Harry grinned, ‘We do if we can get enough to play, Charlie and I against each other this time though, both seekers.’

‘I heard how you play Harry, I’m not sure I could compete against you. Not just the fact you always get the snitch from what Ron said, but you dive and get dangerously close to the ground. From what I heard you could have gotten ploughed plenty of times.’

‘Nah, it just looked that way, but you have to go that extra length to beat me Charlie. The Slytherin’s always cheated but they still couldn’t get the snitch before me. I was good,’ Harry chuckled making Charlie and his mother laugh. Charlie realised Harry was loosening up with his mother and showing a bit of that playful side. Lily was seeing so much of James in Harry, nothing like what Severus had told her. She was finally seeing her real son, a son she can’t wait to know.


	21. Chapter 21

That afternoon, Harry answered a knock on the door, ‘Kingsley and aurors,’ Harry grinned moving aside to let them in.

‘Marcus and Liam,’ Kingsley introduced his two aurors, they both shook hands with Harry.

‘So are you here about him?’ Harry asked as he led the way into the living room.

‘Yes, we need your statement and memories about the detentions. We need your mother’s statement and memories about how he treated her.’

‘What about her divorce?’

‘I spoke with a woman in the legal department, she said if Lily is serious then she can start the paperwork straight away. I explained that Lily isn’t leaving the safety of the fidelius charm until Snape has been locked up. She did offer to come here and see your mother.’

Harry turned as Lily stepped into the room, ‘I heard Harry,’ she took his hand, ‘I would like this done as quickly as possible. Harry and Charlie have been telling me things all morning, none of those stories are anything like Severus said, especially about Sirius. So I want to divorce him as fast as I can.’

‘Then I’ll have Clare escorted here,’ Kingsley looked at his aurors who held out two pieces or parchment, ‘You both need to fill these out, then we can get your memories. We saw Minerva this morning, she did her statement and gave us her memories of what Lily told her.’

Harry nodded, then summoned quills and ink before they sat at the table with Kingsley. ‘You two can sit, it’s safe here.’ Harry said to the aurors.

Kingsley nodded and they both sat, ‘Where’s Charlie?’

‘Went to the dragon reserve, he’s still considering your offer, but he wanted to go see what they would offer. He really has too much experience to just work with breeding dragons.’

‘Is that what Charlie does? I did see a lot of burns over his hands and wondered,’ Lily said.

‘Yeah, he’s a dragon handler, usually works with the big ones, like horntails,’ Harry shuddered.

‘Even though we were scared for you Harry, you were brilliant against that monster,’ Kingsley grinned.

‘I was scared facing the damn thing, my broom never flew right after that,’ Harry rubbed his neck.

Lily gently ran her finger down Harry’s neck, ‘That’s a burn scar, is that from a dragon?’

‘From a Hungarian horntail I had to get passed it when I was fourteen.’

‘Did Severus tell you about the triwizard tournament that was held at Hogwarts?’ Kingsley asked.

‘He said Harry entered some competition even though he wasn’t supposed to. He said Harry liked to break the rules and show off all the time.’

‘A death eater put Harry’s name in the goblet of fire, it was to get him to Voldemort. Harry never entered, he was just as shocked as everyone else.’

‘Shocked, I was fucking scared to death Kingsley. All the others were a lot older than I was, I had no idea what I was doing.’

‘You’re admitting you were scared, that’s surprising Harry.’

‘I might not show my fear, but I have been quite a few times.’

‘Facing Voldemort?’ Lily asked quietly.

‘Actually, no, never against him, I knew I could die at any time, I had resigned myself to that, so he never scared me, well, he did but it was fear from all my friends. They would have been slaughtered if he got hold of them,’ Harry stared down at the table then pulled his wand from his sleeve, ‘Kingsley, do you remember what I told Dumbledore about that night?’ Harry held up his wand, then pointed it at his mother, ‘How was that still possible?’

‘Okay, now you’re pushing my knowledge. The wands connected, priori encantatem, the reverse spell affect happened. The last murders his wand did brought echoes of those people, Cedric Diggory, the Riddles caretaker, Bertha Jorkins, your mother and your father. I can only assume that since he killed who he believed was Lily Potter, and that woman believed it, she looked like Lily Potter, so that’s why she appeared. Even in the afterlife, she still believed she was Lily Potter so she spoke with you like her son.’

‘But wouldn’t my father have known who she really was, aren’t the dead supposed to know things the living doesn’t?’

‘Blimey Harry, this is way over my head. I think that’s a question for Albus’ portrait. You said you spoke to him that night, he’s soul appeared to you as you remembered him. He could only tell you what he knew. I think since James Potter believed his wife died that night, that’s why it was her that came out of his wand.’

‘Okay, but there’s something else that no one knows. Um sorry, but I don’t know you two and what I need to say has to be kept private. So can you give me your word you won’t repeat anything?’

‘You have it Mr. Potter, as the minister’s auror guards, we cannot repeat anything we hear or see while in his presence,’ Marcus said.

‘Okay, sorry, I don’t mean to say you would, I’m just very cautious,’ Harry blew out a huge breath, ‘Have you heard of the deathly hallows Kingsley?’

‘Yes, those items are believed to be the three items from the story of the three brothers, it’s a story, a myth Harry.’

Harry shook his head, then summoned two items, ‘The elder wand and the cloak of invisibility, I had the resurrection stone as well, got rid of it that night, after I used it.’

‘You have the elder wand, the death stick?’ Kingsley gaped at the wand that was sitting on the table.

‘Yes, don’t you recognise it though?’

‘That was Albus’ wand,’ Lily said.

‘Yes, it was, he was disarmed the night he died, I disarmed Malfoy at Malfoy manor, so the wand now recognises me. But the stone Kingsley, I used it that night. I called my parents, Sirius and Remus to help me, they were with me in the forbidden forest. They stayed with me while I walked to Voldemort. My mother said they were always with me and that I was brave, I asked Sirius if it hurt to die, I apologised to Remus because of Teddy, dad said they were going to stay with me right until the end. They were there, mum was there, but she wasn’t was she?’

‘Okay, I think it still comes back to what I said before. He believed she was Lily, she, the death eater believed she was Lily, she was buried as Lily Potter. So when your mother appeared to you that night, it was that woman but her belief was still Lily Potter. I think I’m right, but speak with Albus’ portrait about this, he knows more about all this type of magic than I do.’

‘He knows the deathly hallows as well, he had been looking for them since he was a kid, him and Grindlewald,’ Harry ran his fingers over the wand then the cloak, ‘He had this cloak on him, he asked my father if he could borrow it, but he told me that he didn’t need a cloak to become invisible. He knew it wasn’t an ordinary invisibility cloak, he wanted to study it. He had the wand at the time, then the cloak. When he found the stone, he became reckless through excitement of having found the third hallow. The stone was in a ring that Voldemort turned into a horcrux, that’s what cursed his hand, he put it on forgetting about the dark magic that surrounded the stone,’ Harry banished the wand and the cloak back to his office and his hiding place but his thoughts were still on the woman he saw those two times, a woman he believed to be his mother. The woman beside him was his mother, the real Lily Potter. Realisation was finally hitting him that his mother was alive and before he knew it, tears were flowing fast down his face.


	22. Chapter 22

‘Harry, sweetheart,’ Lily put her arms around Harry, she was surprised when he hugged her, ‘Oh my boy, what is it?’

‘You’re alive, you’re here, for real, oh god, please tell me this isn’t a dream.’

‘It’s not a dream Harry, I am here and we’ve found each other.’

Kingsley saw Charlie staring into the dining room, so he gets up and hurries toward him with his two aurors following.

‘What’s going on, why is Harry crying, he never cries?’

‘It’s just that’s it’s finally hit him, that his mother is alive and here.’

Charlie stared at Harry holding his mother, ‘He seemed a bit easy going, like it never meant anything when we were talking this morning.’

‘It really didn’t hit home for him until now.’

‘What started this though?’

‘Do you know what happened in the graveyard the night Voldemort returned?’

‘Yeah, Ron mentioned it a year or so ago, so I asked Harry about it a few weeks back. Oh shit, he saw his mother that night, but she’s here so it wasn’t her. Okay, now I get why it’s finally sunk in.’

‘There’s more but Harry will need to tell you about that, but it seemed she appeared to him again, along with his father, Sirius and Remus. Anyway, tell Harry and Lily we’ll get the memories and statements in the morning. I don’t think he’s really up to it right now.’

‘I’ll tell them,’ Charlie waited until Kingsley and the two aurors left before he sat on the other side of Harry but gave Lily a sad smile, ‘Harry.’ he said softly.

Harry slowly let go of his mother, then turned to Charlie, ‘She’s alive.’

‘Yeah, she is love,’ Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry and held him, ‘She’s here now, for good.’

‘I’m not going anywhere Harry, you’re my son,’ Lily wiped tears from her own face as she watches her son holding the man he loved.

Harry sniffed, moved back from Charlie and wiped his face with his sleeve, ‘Sorry.’

‘You should never say sorry for showing your feelings sweetheart, they make you who you are, crying helps you heal if you unhappy, sad or grieving, sometimes it helps if your happy. You need to show your emotions, everyone does.’

‘I’ve never cried like that,’ Harry took hold of Charlie’s hand in one of his and his mother’s hand in the other.

‘Even after Sirius died?’ Charlie asked sadly.

Harry shook his head, ‘I was so angry, then I heard the prophecy, so I had no time to grieve.’

‘That’s half your problem Harry, you never took the time even after Voldemort was gone. You went to every funeral, you rested at the Burrow, then you repaired this place. Everyone needs to take the time to grieve,’ Charlie said sadly.

‘I wanted to be there for your family, they supported me through everything and were suffering because of Fred.’

‘I know you did, I saw how you were trying to help mum and dad, it was you that helped me through that. You’d lost people before, so you knew how we were feeling. But it’s time for you to think about yourself for a change. Bottling all these emotions up will make you worse if you don’t.’

Harry nodded, ‘Everything just seemed to hit at once, mum’s here, alive, what he did, Sirius, everything,’ Harry blew out a huge breath, ‘I’m good.’

‘You’re not but you will be sweetheart, now I’m going to start dinner.’

‘Mum, you don’t have to cook, I did learn you know?’

‘Yes, Charlie told me, but I enjoy cooking,’ Lily kissed Harry’s cheek then went into the kitchen, ‘It’ll be about an hour, why don’t you spend some time with Charlie while I’m busy?’

‘I think that’s your mum’s way of saying we should go shag,’ Charlie chuckled making Harry laugh.

‘At least she didn’t come right out and say it.’

‘I will if you want me too,’ Lily said but the two men heard the amusement in her voice.

‘No, I do not want to hear my mother telling me to go have sex, but we will, come on Charlie,’ Harry took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to Lily’s laughter and Charlie’s.

An hour later Charlie with Harry on his back walked down the stairs to much laughter from Lily. ‘It’s lucky Charlie’s strong, but why are you on his back Harry?’

‘I love being wrapped around him, anyway I can,’ Harry moved his legs as Charlie lowered him to the ground before they both sat, ‘You don’t mind seeing us like that, do you?’

‘No, I think it’s sweet. So I heard you ask Charlie to marry you, have you thought of when you want to?’ Lily placed plates and drinks on the table then sat down.

‘Not yet, but we will and knowing my mother she will be on us all the time to start the plans. That’s one thing my mother has always wanted, for her kids to marry and give her grandkids.’

‘Would you like to help Mrs. Weasley with the wedding plans mum, you are the mother of one of the grooms.’

‘I would love to help if you want me to. Normally the mother doesn’t do much when it’s her son, only with daughters. But since you are both men, I get to help.’

Harry looked down at his plate, ‘Was I an accident?’

Charlie and Lily looked at Harry’s lowered head, ‘No Harry, you weren’t an accident. Why did you think you were?’

Harry slowly looked up, ‘It was during the first war, you and dad were really young, I figured I was an accident.’

‘You’re father and I planned to have you Harry, we talked about it for a while. At first he thought we were a bit young to be parents, but he really wanted to be a father just like I wanted to be a mother. Why didn’t you ask Sirius about this, he knew because we told him that he couldn’t come over that night?’

‘We never got time to talk about anything personal, but I only got to see him a handful of times and those times there was a lot of people around. That wasn’t really a conversation I wanted anyone to hear.’

‘Okay, but you know now, I had the potion right before your father and I made love. I found out two weeks later that I was pregnant. Is there anything else you want to ask?’

Harry nodded, ‘Lots of things, but we’ll take our time. That was the one thing I really wanted to know, mainly because of what was going on during that time.’

‘We’ve got all the time in the world now and I’ll tell you anything you want to know,’ Lily kissed Harry’s cheek and even though she had been hearing a lot already about her son, some things that saddened her, some things that made her angry. She thought he looked and sounded so sure of himself, but now, he looked so vulnerable and so unsure of anything. It made her realise that Harry really was young in a lot of ways, he was just older in all the wrong ways. But hopefully now he had Charlie and her, he could finally be and act his age and be the young man he’s supposed to be, not the one everyone looked to for hope and for Harry to save them. Harry needed time to find himself now that Voldemort was dead, hopefully the two people that Harry loved will help him do that.


	23. Chapter 23

The following morning Kingsley, his aurors and Clare, the woman who would organise Lily’s divorce from Snape arrived at the house. So while Lily sat with the woman, Harry filled out his statement in regards to his treatment from Snape during his detentions, then he removed some of his memories of those times. The auror, Marcus, put the memories and his statement in a folder then they waited until Lily could do hers.

‘So while we’re waiting Charlie, have you decided what you want to do?’

‘Yep, I’ll go work for the department for control of magical creatures, as long as I can go out and do some work, I’m not the office type.’

‘You can, you just make sure there’s someone always running the office while you’re out in the field.’

‘You won’t have to kill creatures, will you Charlie?’ Harry asked looking concerned.

‘It’s rare Charlie would need to do that. Normally once an investigation is done it turns out either the owner or unusual circumstances are the reason behind the creatures attack.’

‘Like what happened with Buckbeak when Malfoy refused to listen to Hagrid then insulted the hippogriff.’

‘Exactly and if you didn’t use the time turner to save Sirius, Buckbeak would have been killed.’ Kingsley said.

‘How did you know about the time turner?’ Harry asked in surprise.

‘Albus explained after he set up Grimmauld place for the order. Sirius and Albus were talking about how you rescued him, I got curious, so they explained.’

‘It was luck that Hermione had been using the time turner all year for her extra classes or Sirius could have had his soul sucked out. Again something Snape brought about. But we knew nothing about the time turner until that night, Hermione never revealed anything.’

‘She knew it wasn’t allowed, anyone could have asked her to use it.’

‘Yeah, I wanted to actually, to stop Pettigrew escaping. Remus felt terrible for that since it was him changing that let him escape. I give Snape one thing though, he did try to save us when Remus transformed. So when do you think he’s trial will be?’

‘A couple of weeks.’

‘Have you told him what we’re doing?’

‘Yes, he said his wife can’t testify against him. I explained she can if she wanted to but couldn’t be forced to and Lily does want to testify because she found out how much he lied to her about you, but mainly that she found out he could have worked on saving you and your father. There’s something I’ve always been curious about so I need to ask, did your old mattress have blood on it?’

‘Yeah, I never realised even though my other one bled.’

‘Excuse me, other one?’ Kingsley’s brow furrowed.

Harry shrugged, so Charlie answered, ‘Voldemort hit him with the killing curse again, he’s got another lightning shaped scar,’ Charlie put his hand over Harry’s heart, ‘Shocked the life out of me the first time I saw it.’

‘I bet it would. I saw you the following morning, apart from looking exhausted, you seemed fine though.’

Harry sighed and figured he’d just get it out, ‘He tortured me for a while, I knew he would. Maybe you can answer this Kingsley because I’m confused. Okay, first he uses the killing curse, I get knocked out. When we woke up, he refused to come near me and I actually heard fear in his voice when he asked if I was dead. I kept still hoping to get to the snake, so old lady Malfoy was made to check, like I told you. When she said I was dead he used the cruciatus curse on me, but I was able to stay silent, I kept my body limp as he flung me around. How could I do it with that curse because he’s used that on me before and I screamed in pain like you’re supposed to, like that curse in designed for.’

‘Look, you mention things that is way over my head, but with that, I’d say you got a power boost during that time. Albus explained how you never had the use of your full power but once all his horcruxes were destroyed you did.’

‘Okay, you’re dropping enough hints Kingsley, he told you didn’t he?’

‘Yes, but I knew you didn’t want to talk about it. So you see, it was destroyed, you got your full power in one go, that let you handle that curse. Remember what you did in the great hall when I got blasted into the wall?’

‘I remember shielding Mrs. Weasley because he was going to kill her for killing Bellatrix, I didn’t get time to shield you, McGonagall and Slughorn.’

‘Think Harry, you were able to shield from the killing curse, no one can do that but you did. You couldn’t now but then you still had all that power flowing around you. There is something else Albus told me, his portrait that is, something you might not realise.’

‘When Dumbledore has thoughts or idea I usually have no idea. He used to confuse the shit out of me. So just tell me.’

‘Okay, you know why you can speak parseltongue, can you still speak it?’

Harry’s brow furrowed, then started speaking, ‘Yep.’

‘Normally once it was gone you wouldn’t, but because of how long it was, it became part of you. It’s more though, his magic, light magic Harry not his dark magic, but all magic is connected to your soul. Do you understand what I’m saying?’

‘Okay, yeah, I’ve got his light magic on top of my magic. So what you’re saying is apart from the power boost I tapped into two lots of magic?’

‘Exactly, you still have that by the way, the magic would not have been destroyed.’

‘That’s probably why everything has been so easy and why I can block others magic.’

‘What do you mean block others magic?’

‘Well, let’s say you want to disarm or bind me, I can block it without raising my wand. But if you tried it on Charlie, same thing, it’s like a shield. Hermione tried to petrify me when I attacked Snape. I couldn’t see her but the shield went up instantly without me even thinking about it. But it’s more as well, if I do a spell only I can undo it. So if I was to bind you, no one could unbind you, only me.’

‘Tell me when you’re going to finish resting and join the aurors.’

Harry and Charlie laughed, but so did the two aurors standing behind Kingsley. ‘Soon, let me get to know my mother then I will. But I’ve met Marcus and Liam, is there more and who will be my boss?’

‘Marcus, and there is only a couple of trainees at the moment.’

‘Oh, well, it’s nice to meet you…boss,’ Harry gave his cheeky grin making Charlie and Kingsley laugh, Marcus and Liam both tried to act like aurors, but they ended up chuckling. Lily and Clare walked back in to join the men, saw all of them laughed which made Lily smile at her son’s laughter, seeing the joy on his face. That made Lily’s heart swell with love, the love she used to feel for her little boy. Even though she knew Harry was an adult, he was her baby, her baby boy, little Harry who she loved dearly and now had a chance at a life with him.


	24. Chapter 24

It was only two weeks later that a large envelope was delivered to Lily by owl, it dropped the letter in front of Lily before flying off. Lily saw Harry and Charlie staring, so she opened the envelope and pulled out a large sheet of parchment.

‘It’s the divorce papers, it’s done.’

‘Are you sorry?’ Harry asked quietly.

‘No, I do appreciate that he saved me Harry and I did care about him. But when I found out the truth about you and your father, also how he hurt you and then lied, no, I’m glad he’s out of my life. I don’t know what James would have thought about us being married.’

‘He manipulated you Mrs. Potter, none of it was your fault. So I’m sure James will be waiting for however long it takes to kick Snape’s arse to hell where he belongs,’ Charlie smiled.

‘If the stories I heard about dad and Sirius are true, they will both make sure that greasy haired git suffers on the other side and even though this is not a nice thing to say, I wish he was there right now.’

‘We understand why you think like that Harry, he hurt you, he lied to you, he kept me from you and from everything I’ve heard, he really gave you a hard time at Hogwarts. It’s a wonder he didn’t see how much you were already suffering.’

‘He knew, he wanted me to suffer because of dad, he seemed to blame me for losing you. I know dad gave him a hard time but none of it was my doing, he just couldn’t get past my looks.’

‘Yes, you are your father all over, except my eyes, the same shape and colour.’

‘Sirius was the first person who told me that, then I kept hearing it. You look like your father but have your mother’s eyes. I used to wish that people would stop seeing my parents and see me, but all they saw is that my parents were murdered. That’s why I refused to read certain books at Hogwarts. When Hermione said if it was me I would like to learn as much as I could, I said what kid wants to read about how he got his parents killed. Hermione was so shocked that she hardly spoke all day. Finally she said I never got my parents killed, my parents did what any parent would do, protect their child.’

‘We did and nothing would ever make us stop protecting you, it’s a natural instinct with any parent, they want their child safe. Even before we heard the prophecy Harry, we always kept you from hurting yourself, especially when you flew around the house on that blasted broom Sirius got you. If your father wasn’t home I would be running beside you to make sure you didn’t fall off. But you know what you did when you did fall off because I tripped over Pepper, the cat and didn’t get to you in time?’

Harry chuckled, ‘No, what did I do, cry?’

‘No, you laughed, you sat on your sore backside and laughed. I sat beside you, first checking to make sure nothing was broken, then you just kept laughing which made me laugh. You were such a tough little boy, even then.’

‘He still is, all the accidents I’ve heard Harry had at Hogwarts, especially with quidditch, some people would never get on a broom again.’

‘I loved to fly and I loved playing quidditch, it was the only time I could really let my guard down and have fun, even with everything that happened to me. But I have to ask, I've been meaning to, why didn't you try to contact Dumbledore or someone else?’

'I couldn't leave without him with me, the place was sealed. I used to ask him if I could go out, but he always said no, not until he could be with me. He always said it was just too dangerous.'

'I hate feeling like this, but I want to kill him.'

‘Most people would feel that way babe, don't let him do this to you. Your mother is free now and you're getting to know each other.'

'What Charlie said is true Harry, I am free and we are getting to know each other. Now even though I know I’ll regret this, a mother never likes to hear that her child was hurt, but I want you to tell me all of it, starting with your quidditch games.’

Harry stared at his mother wondering if he should keep certain details to himself, but then he figured if he and his mother were going to get on and get to know each other, he couldn’t hide that stuff from her but with this it was different, anyone could tell her what happened.

‘Okay, first year, first game actually, I was a little scared. I only had one flying lesson when McGonagall gave me the seekers job, then had Oliver Wood teach me about quidditch as I knew nothing about it. For weeks we practiced and even though I enjoyed myself it wasn’t until just before the first game that I realised that the team’s chance of winning was on me, mostly. So anyway, we get out on the pitch, the Slytherin’s were playing dirty, like always, I wasn’t doing much, mainly looking around for the snitch, then I saw it. I took off after it with the Slytherin seeker on me, he kept bumping me, finally I bumped back, then we lost the snitch. As I was heading back to my spot, my broom started to vibrate, then it got worse, shaking violently, I ended up hanging from it by my hands, trying to climb on. I could hear the screams from the crowd, but the broom just kept shaking, trying to get me off. I had no idea why it happened or why it stopped, allowing me to climb on. Finally I dove for the snitch again, I was so low that I stood on my broom, reach out to grab the snitch, my broom tipped and I went head over heels, but I stood and choked up the snitch, winning the game.’

‘Why did your broom act like that? It’s like it was jinxed or cursed.’ Lily asked in a very nervous quiet voice.

‘We thought Snape was jinxing it, Hermione saw him muttering so she snuck across and set his robes alight. When he realised he was on fire he stood up suddenly, that’s when I ended up having control of the broom. Quirrell was sitting behind Snape, he was jinxing my broom, Snape was actually muttering the counter curse trying to save me. Even all the times I found out that he did help me in some way, none of that could make me forget what he used to do to me in those detentions, or the fact that he told Voldemort the prophecy. Anyway, the rest of the year the games were normal, a few small bumps and bruises, I won every game I played and I loved it, catching that snitch before the other seeker, especially over the Slytherin’s. But we lost the last match of the season because I was unconscious in the hospital wing having Voldemort’s spirit, soul, whatever, pass through me when he tried to get the philosophers stone. The hospital wing ended up like my second home, I spent so much time in one of Madame Pomfrey’s beds, drinking her shitty tasting potions, like skele-grow. Madame Pomfrey designated one bed as the Harry Potter bed, I’d spent so much time there.’

Lily sighed, ‘That is just your first year, I’m dreading hearing about the rest. But why did you need skele-grow?’

‘Lockhart, my arm got broken during my second hear, a rogue bludger, he tried to mend it, ended up removing all the bones from my arm. I stared down at my arm and it was like rubber, flopping around all over the place. He was such an idiot, so another trip to the hospital and more potions. You know, it’s a wonder I’m not immune to those potions now, the amount of times I’ve had to drink that stuff.’

‘Then tell me why you kept playing, it sounds like you could have died playing quidditch?’

‘Like I said, I loved flying and quidditch let me think about something other than Voldemort, it gave me time to be just like any other kid. I would get on a broom and lose myself, so much so that I wouldn’t even hear the crowd yelling or screaming, it was just me, my broom and the game, exhilarating, it really was.’

‘That is your father all over, he loved playing quidditch and was told he was good enough to play professionally. He talked about quidditch all the time, would fly as often as he could, any excuse he would be up in the air. He used to fly you around, not high, he knew I would hex his parts off or deny him sex for a long time if he flew higher than the first floor. Sex is a wonderful tool women could use on our men to get them to behave.’

Harry and Charlie laughed, ‘If we did that to each other, it wouldn’t last an hour, but men are like that, we can’t go without it, where woman, they are good at controlling those urges.’

‘Yes we are. But thank you, I wasn’t sure you were going to tell me. Even though I don’t like to hear my son was hurt, it’s good to sit and listen to what your life was like, even just small ways,’ Lily kissed Harry’s cheek then stood up and went into the kitchen. Harry’s eyes stayed on his mother, Charlie’s eyes stayed on Harry, he could see the love there, the love a son had for his mother.


	25. Chapter 25

A week later Harry, Charlie and Lily were eating breakfast, or trying to eat breakfast. Harry was concerned about his mother as today was the day that Snape faced the wizengamot over his crimes against him and his mother. Harry couldn’t eat, his stomach was in knots and he could tell his mother was nervous as well.

‘Harry mate,’ Ron said as he walked into the kitchen with Hermione.

‘Hey, what are you two doing here, not that I mind?’

‘Dad spoke to Kingsley, he knew you three would be sitting around here worried about what was going to happen today. So he’s sending Liam to the Burrow because we thought you’d be better off there than sitting around here. The wards are still around the place, with Liam and the rest of us there, your mum will be safe. But Kingsley said there’s no way he will be released, but he figured you’d be worried anyway. So we came to get you three for a day at the Burrow and a game of quidditch has been organised.’

Harry saw Charlie shrug letting him know that it was his choice, then he turned to his mother and thought it might be good to get her out of the house. She hasn’t left since the night of his birthday three weeks ago and Harry knew his mother would probably have a good time at the Burrow with the Weasley’s.

‘I think it’s a good idea mum, but I’ll leave the decision to you. If you are nervous then you shouldn’t be, not with who will be there. Apart from Liam, an auror, you have some members of the order of the phoenix along with the DA.’ 

‘DA, what’s the DA?’

‘That’s us, we were too young to be in the order but we needed to learn since we had this witch of a woman who refused to teach us defence. Hermione came up with the idea for Harry to teach us, but he ended up teaching twenty four of us, most were here for Harry’s birthday. The DA stands for the defence association or Dumbledore’s army,’ Ron explained.

‘Well, it sounds like there’s enough protection there and even though I used to be able to hex anyone that annoyed me, I haven’t had any practice in years,’ Lily stared at her son, his love and his friends, ‘Alright, it sounds like it’ll be a nice day.’

‘Then let’s get changed and head to the Burrow,’ Charlie said then stood, lifted Harry up and threw him over his shoulder and ran out of the room to Harry’s loud laughter.

‘Definitely going to be a great day, Harry and Charlie are in a good mood,’ Hermione giggled.

When they were ready, Harry took his mother by side along apparition to the Burrow. He noticed she stared at the house but with a big smile on her face.

‘I know it looks a bit odd, but it’s such a great house mum. I loved staying here, when I could or Dumbledore thought I’d be safe enough.’

‘Even though I was here with him, I didn’t take any notice of the house or the surroundings. But it must have been hard Harry, always being guarded, having to work out when you could go out or do anything really. So apart from the way my sister and her husband treated you, you also had to put up with all that. You never had a normal childhood, did you?’

Harry shrugged, ‘No, not really. When I used to watch the other first and second years at Hogwarts when I was eleven I used to think that they seemed so young compared to me. It doesn’t matter anymore, it’s all done and I do get a normal life now, with Charlie and my mother. Now let’s get in so you can really see how I spent my time here.’

Charlie held Harry’s hand with Lily beside them, Ron and Hermione leading the way into the house. Molly greeted her son then Harry, then she hugged Lily, but straight away Molly and Lily were talking about wedding plans. Liam nodded to Harry and Lily but stayed standing near the fireplace.

‘I knew it, mum can’t help herself,’ Charlie smirked.

‘No, but I don’t mind babe, the sooner those two woman work out the details the sooner I will have you for good.’

‘You already have Charlie Harry, none of us see him, he’s with you, all the time,’ Bill smirked.

‘True, but I still can’t get enough of him.’

‘I hate being away from Harry so if I’m not at work then I’m with him. All of you can’t say you don’t feel the same especially at the beginning of a relationship?’ Charlie stared around at his siblings who all shock their heads.

‘I hope you don’t think it’s going to change as the years passed, I have some great idea’s to keep our relationship fresh and exciting,’ Harry smirked.

‘Now that sounds like fun. But now little brother, you mentioned a quidditch game, there really isn’t enough of us to form two teams so really it will be just a lot of flying, not that I mind.’

‘Oh you have little faith big brother,’ Ron took his old DA coin out of his pocket, ‘Got a few turning up, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Dean, Seamus, Cho and Ernie, naturally Neville and Luna are joining us but they don’t fly, they will sit with Hermione who also doesn’t like to fly.’

‘I didn’t think you still had that coin or that it might still work.’

‘So those are the famous coins,’ Charlie held out his hand, Ron placed the coin on his palm, ‘It’s hard to tell it’s not a real coin, no wonder Umbridge never picked on anything. I never did hear how she found out about the DA.’

‘We thought Cho, Harry’s girlfriend at the time,’ Ginny smirked, ‘told Umbridge, but we found out later that Umbridge used veritaserum on all the DA, seemed she picked Cho first because she was Harry’s girlfriend.’

‘So apart from everything else she did she also used a potion that is not allowed to be used on students. Did Fudge know about that or was that one of her own ideas?’

‘Hers, she kept a lot from Fudge. That day in her office, when she caught Harry using her fire she was going to use the cruciatus curse on him because Snape said he ran out of veritaserum,’ Hermione said.

‘So Hermione came up with a brilliant and idiotic plan, to trick Umbridge into taking us to the forbidden forest to see Dumbledore’s secret weapon that we finished for him,’ Harry smirked at his friend.

‘Secret weapon, what secret weapon?’ Bill asked.

‘There wasn’t one, but Hermione hoped that Grawp would help but he broke his ropes, so we weren’t sure what to do, then the centaurs turned up and after dealing with Umbridge they were going to deal with us, but luckily Grawp returned and since he loves Hermione he helped us. Then Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna turned up with our confiscated wands,’ Harry sighed then put his head on Charlie’s shoulder, ‘Sirius died.’

‘Hey, he tricked you, now will you stop it Potter, blaming yourself all the time is not helping. If you keep going on like that all the time I might have to find a way to punish you,’ Charlie said trying his hardest to keep his face straight and serious but one look at George who was pretending to be sick and Ron who’s ears look like they were going to burst into flames made Charlie burst out laughing before Harry finally figured out what Charlie meant which made Harry groan loudly at the thought of Charlie doing something like tying him to the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

While the conversation kept going around the Burrow’s kitchen, Charlie mainly watched Harry as he watched his mother. Charlie was a little worried that Harry might slip into his depression that seemed to happen whenever Sirius was mentioned.

‘So, are we going to play quidditch?’ Angelina asked as she stepped inside with a lot of their other friends.

‘We’re just waiting for you lot to arrive,’ Bill said.

‘Don’t take offence, but do we really need to use those old shooting stars?’ Harry shrugged.

‘No, George decided to get some new brooms so whenever we got a game going there would be some decent brooms,’ Ron said.

‘I would have loved to get the firebolts, that broom of yours Harry was just perfect. I ended up buying the nimbus 2000, they were going pretty cheap because the latest models have just been released.’

‘Hey, I never lost a game on my old nimbus, until the whomping willow turned it into toothpicks.’

‘Then let’s get this game started, I’m looking forward to going up again Harry,’ Charlie stood and pulled Harry to his feet then threw him over his shoulder again earning a slap on the arse from Harry.

‘Put me down you big oaf.’

‘Nope, you’re staying up there Potter,’ Charlie lead the way out with Harry on his shoulder and everyone else following laughing as Harry kept slapping Charlie’s arse trying to get him to put Harry down, which naturally he didn’t until they got down to the orchard.

‘He loves to man handle me, I don’t mind in the bedroom but where not in the bedroom,’ Harry sulked making everyone laugh.

‘I just realised we’ve got thirteen, so either we get someone else to play or one drops out,’ Charlie said looking around.

‘Even though I am supposed to be working, I played quidditch, beater,’ Liam shrugged.

‘Perfect, so George as beater, Liam as the other, which team, Charlie’s or Harry’s?’ Ron asked.

‘I’ll go on Charlie’s as we never played together in a real match neither has Liam and Harry played together.

‘They better not,’ Charlie scowled making Harry slap him again.

‘I can play with Liam Charlie, only the balls though,’ Harry said innocently making Liam go red as everyone broke into loud laughter which made Charlie growl.

‘I don’t care if you are powerful Harry or that Liam is an auror, hands off.’

‘I think Harry’s trying to get me in trouble,’ Liam said.

‘Sorry Liam, I’ll behave, with you at least, not with Charlie.’

‘Okay, let’s finish organising the teams,’ Bill said then started to work on who went on who’s team then they all took off into the air with Harry doing a lot of flips and zigzagging around the other players making Lily gasp in fright.

‘I know he scares me Mrs. Potter, but Harry is very good,’ Hermione said calmly.

‘It’s like he doesn’t care, he just wants to fly fast and dangerously.’

‘We all spoke about that Lily, we believe as Harry’s life has been full of danger that he treats quidditch in the same way,’ Arthur said, ‘But most of his accidents were caused by others, never because he did anything.’

‘Then let’s hope there are no more accidents. But isn’t this supposed to be just a friendly game?’

‘You can’t get that lot together without their competitive sides coming out. Only five of them never actually played quidditch at Hogwarts, the rest did, so they can’t help playing as if it’s for the quidditch cup,’ Neville said.

‘Harry always wins, I don’t think Charlie will like that,’ Luna said.

‘Charlie’s good Luna but against Harry, no I don’t think he will. With Ginny on Charlie’s team they are receiving more points, they might win that way,’ Hermione said then screamed just as Lily did when Harry went into a very steep dive with Charlie on his tail. A few more feet before they all thought Harry would hit the ground, but he grabbed the snitch, pulled up and pointed his wand at Charlie who looked like he was going to hit, but he ended up facing up instead of down before he finally stopped, ‘I wish he wouldn’t do that,’ Hermione scowled.

‘Oh my,’ Lily’s hand was over her chest, ‘Does he do that often?’

‘Yes,’ Neville, Luna, Hermione, Arthur, Molly and Fleur said together.

Lily ran down and threw her arms around Harry, ‘Blimey, mum, what’s wrong?’

‘What you did is what’s wrong, you scared the life out of your mother diving like that, not to mention me,’ Hermione scowled.

‘Mum, I’m fine, to me that’s fun, I wasn’t in any danger.’

‘I just got your back.’

‘Oh blimey, mum, I’m okay, Charlie was the one in danger, not me.’

‘I have no idea how you can go so far without being ploughed but saving me at the same time, damn Harry, you should play professionally,’ Charlie said.

‘No thanks, I get attention now,’ Harry slowly pushed his mother back, ‘I’m fine, there’s no need to cry.’

‘You scared me, just like your father used to do. But you do fly like James, exactly like him.’

‘So I don’t just look like him or fight like him, I fly like him as well, that’s cool.’

‘Alright, everyone inside for lunch,’ Molly called then took Lily by the arm and taking her inside.

‘How do you do it Molly, so many of your children were involved in the war, but you look so calm.’

‘I am anything but calm Lily, I just learned not to show my fear. But now, after losing Fred, it does sometimes get to me so I want to protect all of them but I know if I did that I would end up being one of those overprotective mothers that never let their children make their own mistakes and live their own lives. Even though we will always love Fred and miss him, we were lucky in a way, considering how many he brought to Hogwarts. I know that sounds terrible especially for a mother but it’s the truth, even George has said that.’

‘If I was able to show myself I probably would have tried to stop Harry being involved. After hearing so much about his life over the last few weeks it’s hard to believe Harry has turned out to be such a nice young man, I know that comes down to you and your family. I would hate to think what he would have been like if he didn’t have all of you.’

‘When I first met Harry, he was twelve, I used to worry so much about him. He was so quiet, kept to himself. The house would be full of people and always noisy, Harry would just sit alone watching everyone and everything. He kept so much to himself over the years, kept his feelings buried that it was hard to see what he was thinking or feeling.’

‘I’ve noticed he does that, sits by himself and just seems to be lost in thought. But he’s getting better thanks to Charlie, the love those two have for each other, it’s beautiful to watch. Now though, how about I help you with lunch, there is a big crowd to feed.’

‘You’re on Lily, then we can get back to our son’s wedding plans.’

Lily and Molly kept talking while they prepared lunch, Harry stood near the fireplace talking with some of his friend but his eyes kept drifting to his mother. He was trying to make himself believe that she was really alive and they were together. He kept waking thinking it had all been a dream, so staring at his mother doing things he never imagined before was making it finally sink in, she was there, his mother was with him.


	27. Chapter 27

While everyone ate, there was a lot of talk and a lot of laughter. Apart from Harry’s birthday this was the first time this group have been able to just let their hair down and enjoy their time without worrying about danger. Harry talked a lot with Liam, asking about being an auror, that made Hermione giggled because Harry used to do the same with Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-eye, she watched Ron who also stood near Harry and Liam, listening to what he’s life might be like when he became an auror.

The room fell silent as Kingsley and Marcus stepped inside, Harry raced over to his mother, pulling her into his arms ready to hear what happened to Severus Snape.

‘It’s all good, Snape was sentenced to twenty five years. Most of that sentence came down to the fact that as a teacher he beat a student, an underage student that was in his care,’ Kingsley said.

Harry felt his mother sag in his arms as she burst into tears, ‘Good, I hope he rots in that place.’

‘Even though that is not a nice thing for a future auror to say, I think we all understand why Harry. So Lily, it’s all good, he was taken straight to Azkaban from the courtroom. You’ll be safe from now on,’ Kingsley smiled.

‘That is good news Kingsley, and now Lily can go out. When she first arrived here we could see how nervous she was, that was before Harry scared her to death playing quidditch,’ Arthur said.

‘I’ve seen Harry play so I understand how Lily feels right now. Did he catch the snitch right on the ground?’

‘Yes,’ Charlie, Hermione, Ron and everyone yelled loudly making Harry laugh even Lily gave a small giggle as she sniffed and hiccuped.

‘He saved my arse from being ploughed just as he’s hand curled around the snitch.’

‘I wasn’t going to let you get hurt babe, that would mean no sex.’

Everyone laughed as they stared at Harry because he looked serious, then Charlie picked Harry up again and threw him back over his shoulder swatting his backside really hard, the resounding slap echoed around the Burrow but they all saw Harry wince before groaning which naturally started everyone laughing again with a few words of Harry liking the rough stuff.

‘I hope they cast a silencing charm around their room Lily, I would hate to hear what sounds would be heard coming from them,’ Kingsley smiled.

‘Well, sometimes they do forget I am there, so I occasionally hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, a few groans and some very choice words. They seemed to like being buried in each other,’ Lily said with a straight face and very seriously.

‘Oh gross Mrs. Potter, now I have those pictures stuck in my head, not the type of thing I want to think about when it comes to my mate and my brother,’ Ron said as he grimaced.

‘Not something I want my mother to hear or tell anyone even if it is true.’

‘Go back to your man, I am going to have a word with your mother,’ Kingsley said then took Lily’s arm and lead her to the other end of the kitchen.

‘There’s nothing wrong is there Marcus?’ Harry asked as he wiggled making Charlie put him down.

‘No, everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about, Snape is locked up for a very long time. If you want my opinion, I think I know what that is about, only because I’ve known Kingsley for a very long time.’

‘Okay, tell me because I’m worried.’

‘I think Kingsley is going to let your mother know he’s interested, but give her time to think about a date.’

‘Kingsley and my mother,’ Harry turned sharply to see his mother smiling up at Kingsley, ‘Oh great, that’s all I need, to have the minister for magic as my new daddy.’

Everyone in the kitchen roared with laughter at the thought of Kingsley Shacklebolt being Harry Potter’s daddy. When Kingsley and Lily joined the group, they wanted to know what was so funny, it took Molly who was still laughing to repeat Harry’s words making Lily laugh and Kingsley looking stunned.

‘Well,’ Kingsley pulled himself up to his full height, ‘Maybe I should start grounding Harry, I’ll leave the spanking to Charlie.’

‘Yes please,’ Harry smiled up at Charlie who shook his head in amusement.

‘Oh bloody hell Kingsley, don’t you start,’ Ron grimaced.

‘Let’s all have a drink to celebrate that one more dangerous and sadistic person is now locked up and we’ll also drink to Harry who will officially be a member of the Weasley family very soon,’ Arthur summoned a couple of bottles of firewhiskey, he poured everyone a glass, levitating one to each, they clinked classes then tossed back their drink.

Harry turned to Charlie who picked him up, Harry wrapping his arms and legs around Charlie as their lips met in a very passionate and hungry kiss. Bill picked up Fleur who wrapped herself around her husband, George picked up Angelina, Ron picked up Hermione, Neville picked up Luna, Ernie picked up Cho and the rest just stood there in shock at all the kissing couples, but when Arthur picked up his wife and started to kiss her Percy and Ginny turned their backs on their parents, grimacing as they did, but the single people in the room realised there was a lot of love in the Burrow. Love was the reason they won the war for the light side of magic and love was about to bring together the Weasley family and the Potter family, soon the Grangers will be joining the family, the Johnsons as well and maybe in the future a Shacklebolt might just join this ever growing family. A family that have been joined by war, that committed to ensure their freedom and was now able to show that love is truly the most powerful magic their world will ever see.

The end:


End file.
